Jinchūriki Twin Soul
by Kayums Rider
Summary: Summary : Everyone Know Uzumaki Twin Is Jinchūriki Of Kyūbi No Kitsune But Also Troublemaker Prankster, But Those Two Hold Another Secret That Even Hokage Doesn't Know, Well... Except Certain Lavender Eyed Girl And Bug Boy, First Fanfic.
1. Chapter One : Persona ! What Is That ?

**I've** **been** **read** **my** **own** **story** **in** **my** **free** **time** **and** **i** **found** **a** **lot** **of** **my** **spelling** **and** **grammar** **is** **wrong** **so** **i** **decide** **to** **re-uploading** **my** **first** **chapter,** **also** **after** **i** **read** **one** **of** **comment** **i** **decide** **change** **couple** **of** **thing** **in** **my** **first** **chapter,** **please** **enjoy** **and** **thanks** **for** **reading** **my** **story**

 **DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR PERSONA OR OTHER ANIME AND GAME REFERENCE... EXCEPT MY OC!**

 **Chapter** **One** : **Persona?!** **What** **Is That?**

"Normal Talk"

' _T_ _hought'_

" _ **Inner**_ _ **Sakura**_ _ **/**_ _ **Bij**_ _ **ū**_ _ **/ Summon Talk**_ _ **/ Persona talk"**_

' _ **Inner**_ _ **Sakura**_ _ **/**_ _ **Bij**_ _ **ū**_ _ **/ Summon Thought**_ _ **/**_ _ **Persona Thought'**_

"Jutsu"

{Author Monologue}

13 Year after Kyūbi attack

It's peaceful day at Konohagakure people do their own activities when someone shout "CATCH THEM !", {uuh... did i say peaceful day ? oh yeah i did, *cough...* i mean normal day at Konohagakure, why i say normal day well...} it's another day where duo hell prankster of Konoha strike again, namely Uzumaki Naruto our favorite orange clad jumpsuit ninja wannabe (same as cannon in season 1) and his twin sister Uzumaki Akiko (same clothes with Naruto except her dress color was deep red and has long blonde hair that reach her hips with red string on it and being tie to ponytail), both of them laughing while being chase by mob of Shinobi range from Chūnin to ANBU. Reason? It's simple both of them has been painting Hokage monument right under everyone nose.

"HAH! ALL OF YOU SUCK! THERE IS NO WAY YOU GONNA CATCH US! RIGHT SIS!?" yell Naruto

"YEAH! LOOK AT ALL OF YOUR FACE, IT'S SO STUPID, and I MEAN WE PAINTING THOSE MONUMENT FOR AN HOUR AND NO ONE NOTICING ABOUT IT!" replied Akiko

"COME BACK HERE BRAT!" yell an angry Shinobi

"NEVER!"

After 2 hour playing catch and mouse with horde of Shinobi, Naruto and Akiko finally success deceive them by simple henge into pair of cat and run to random alley so they can catch a breath.

"You okay sis?" asked Naruto

"Yeah... hehe... we really show them what we can do, right Nii-san?"

"Of course dattebayo" replied Naruto with big grin on his face that matched his twin sister

Unfortunately, their triumph for fooling all shinobi came to crash when they felt someone pull their ear hard

"Both of you have a lot thing to explain" said that someone

"Oww... oww... Iruka-sensei it hurt..." pleaded Akiko

"Like i say did both of you have something to explain with what are you doing vandalizing the monument instead go to class"

"It's not our fault your class is capital B, Boring! So we decide to ditch the class, right sis?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh... boring huh... then both of you don't mind stay at class late after both of you clean the monument RIGHT !?" said one angry Iruka while at same time he getting more and more tick mark at each word he said to the twin

"WHAT!? That's not fair!"

"YEAH, IT'S NOT FAIR when the one who have that idea is Naruto-nii!"

"What the!? Sis how could you" Akiko just stuck her tongue at him

"Hah... okay that enough both of you let's just go to class okay? Thanks to both you i must re-evaluating everyone on Henge..."

"Fine" replied both Uzumaki in defeat, with leaf shunshin the three of them vanish to the academy.

Shinobi academy

Short time later one chūnin and two Shinobi wannabe {Why i say wannabe ? well because none of those two is shinobi yet} arrive on Shinobi academy place where candidate of next generation shinobi studying, let's take a look inside Iruka class where all clan heir and heiress place together {I don't need to explain them right if you watch Naruto or Naruto Shippuden you must know them... wait i must explain them !? wha... why ? read the script ? let's see... explain this... explain that... oh yeah... i must explain them all... oh well since the script say so then let's go to character introduction}. As the three of them reach the class, they can see heir and heiress of major shinobi clan in Konoha already inside of class.

One of them a fa... (Chōji give author look that meaning a lot of pain if the author finish that statement) i mean big bone male with swirl mark on both side of his cheek, wearing white t-shirt and black shinobi pants and wear a coat on back of his coat there a kanji for food, he also eating a bag of barbecue flavor chip, his name Chōji Akamichi heir of Akamichi clan sit near exit door

Next to Chōji, is his best friend Shikamaru Nara, genius boy in disguise of lazy boy or lazy genius boy? Whatever... anyway he wear mesh shirt with white mini coat cover it with black pants, and his hairstyle tied into style like pineapple heir of Nara clan who use their shadow to capture their enemy

Next upstairs both of them sit a feral looking boy with triangle red mark on both side of his cheek, sat at his head is a sleepy white fur puppy this boy wear grey fur jacket and black shinobi pants, his name Kiba Inuzuka heir of Inuzuka clan

On backside of class there is sit silent boy who wear long grey coat that almost cover all his body except his face, who we can see wear a black glasses, and if you close enough you can hear buzzing sound of insect this is heir of Aburame clan Shino Aburame

Sit near windows in front raw of seat there everyone favorite brooding, black color with duck butt haired style on his brooding mode, he wear blue shirt with red and white fan logo on his back and wear white pants, he is Sasuke Uchiha the last loyal Uchiha and survivor of Uchiha massacre

On middle of class we can see a long blonde haired girl with purple dress and dreamy on her face while watching Uchiha boy, she is Ino Yamanaka heiress of Yamanaka clan, next to Ino sit her best friend / rival the pink haired harpy, contrast to her rival she wearing red qipao with standard black shinobi pants, the self-proclaim president of Sasuke fans club with same dreamy face with her rival the name Sakura Haruno daughter of Mebuki Haruno one of the most success merchant in Konoha

Next seat from duo Uchiha fan girl with fake smile sat a pale boy wear black shirt and black pants goes with name Sai, no one know anything about him at all even the gossip queen Ino herself doesn't know anything about him

In front of fake smile boy sat short blue haired girl with lavender eye prove of hyūga clan precious kekkai genkai byakugan, she wearing bulky beige jacket and blue pants, her name is Hinata Hyūga she look the twin with red face (to be exact to the elder of twin)

"Sorry for delay everyone... since someone or two decide to have fun outside..." Iruka said while look at the twin, said twin only struck their tongue at him "Anyway... let's review henge jutsu" all student groan

"Well... since the only one or two who still don't do the jutsu we can start from both of you, and don't complain you two"

"Fine... so who first you or me niisan?" asked Akiko

"I'll go first sis, well everyone eye on me! "now everyone eye look at him "BEHOLD OIROKE NO JUSTU! (Sexy Transformation Technique)" in poof of smoke Naruto gone, in his place there was a nude teenage girl with impressive massive D size bust with whisker mark on her face and long hair in two pigtails while her private area and her breast cover in smoke with seductive voice she said "Can you big strong ninja help me find my clothes..."

The result is instant every male including Iruka and Mizuki well except Shino who raise his eyebrow, Shikamaru who sleeping, Sai who still fake smiling, and Sasuke who still brooding {OH YEAH BABY SHAKE THAT BODY! *Cough... cough...* sorry about that... you don't need read this part... go on to the story...} being pushed back by huge nosebleed and crash into wall, with that Naruto release his Henge and start rolling on ground laughing hard, Akiko just follow suit her brother, and all female except Hinata had rage aura around them and ready to unleash their rage but they were beaten by angry Iruka who after hitting the wall quick clear his head from the metal image from the jutsu and knock Naruto head hard to the ground.

"NARUTO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Hehe... how's that Iruka-sensei my anti-pervert technique dattebayo"

"THAT NOT THE POINT YOU IDIOT! USE PROPER HENGE NOT... NOT USE FOR THAT!" with that Iruka try to calm his anger "Okay... okay then Akiko why you show your brother how do Henge proper way"

"Hai Iruka-sensei HENGE (transform)!" in poof Akiko gone, in her place was a wet half-nude Sasuke and on his shoulder was towel while 'Sasuke' wiped 'his' sweat on his forehead with it, the result was instant all female squealed exciting except Hinata before had massive geyser of nosebleed and pushed into wall, when this happen Akiko dispelled her henge and start laughing hard and Iruka only pinch his nose clearly annoyed with this

"WHAT THE HELL AKIKO!" yelled Iruka

"Hehe... how's that Iruka-sensei ? That technique for handle fan girls, it called Oiroke : Otokonoko No Justu (Sexy Transformation Technique : Male Version) dattebasa"

"Haah..." once again our favorite chūnin can only sigh tiredly Cleary annoyed with this situation "Alright i... give... up... class dismissed but both of you must sta-"

"LATER IRUKA-SENSEI !" yelled the twin as they run exiting the class leaving bewilder Iruka "NARUTO ! AKIKO !"

Later with Naruto and Akiko on abandon training ground number 13

Naruto and Akiko arrived in their favorite training ground because is so far from village and far from Hokage crystal view can reach, but unknown from them certain lavender eye girl watch them in distance {Or you can say stalking them "I AM NOT !" what the !? Hinata ! How the hell you can be here "Oh... that easy i use 4rd wall breaking jutsu" huh... they have that kind of jutsu ? Oh well back to story} and certain silent boy who nearby because looking for rare insect that breed on this area

"Well... that was FUN right imoutou-chan" said Naruto as he open his jumpsuit jacket and throw it into the ground leaving him only by his chainmail protector that not doing good job to hiding his muscle {much to Hinata delight}

"Sure it does nii-chan" replied Akiko doing same as her brother but instead living her only her black sport bra reveal that she well-endowed with B bordering C bust

" _ **It sure it does"**_ echoed masculine voice from their head

" _ **Well... what do you know they still don't know your truly can do, i'm bit disappointed about this place because i am Kunoichi myself"**_ echoed feminine voice from their head

"What do you expect Chiyome-nee no one will believe loud-mouthed boy and troublemaker girl can do right" said Akiko making the other audience frown

"Beside just like you said on beginning on our training as i quote 'A Shinobi live in a shadow that mean there a lot of time you must lie people around you so they will lower their guard and show you an opening to strike, remember deception IS Shinobi and Kunoichi BEST FRIEND' it's not our fault they not look underneath the underneath right ?" continue Naruto

" _ **Yes... yes you right, anyway lets continue our training, you two know what must you do right"**_ newly named Chiyome replied

"HAI ! On three..." with that both Uzumaki went into couple hand seal and ending it with tori hand seal

"One... two... three... KURAI JIKAN NO FIRUDO NO JUTSU (Dark Hour Field technique) !" yell twin as they slam their hand to the ground, in instant entire training ground change slightly the sky chance into deep red color, the cloud became dark and the sun is gone replace by huge yellow but have menacing aura moon, the ground also chance color to as they became pale green instead original brown, of course this startled the other two

Suddenly in front of twin float a blue tarot card with picture like people who look like start a journey {just imagine fool arcana on persona 4 game... duh what you expect this is Naruto crossover with Persona... Per-So-Na got it ! Back to story} and the twin crush it with their hand and scatter the card (imagine Narukami Yū when summon his persona) surprising the other two as two figure suddenly appear in front of twin.

The first figure is a muscular male wearing standard black pants and standard light metal samurai chest armor that covered by deep green hoody coat that cover his hair completely but not covering his muscular arm his face have a mask, and two sword on both of his hand that being guarded by standard green colored armguard for samurai (Imagine Ieyasu Tokugawa from Sengoku basara 3 but is deep green color instead yellow and the hood stay on top of his head, and it's wearing same momotaros imagin form mask from kamen rider Den-O but the color is silver instead red, sengoku basara is owned by Capcom while momotaros by Bandai Toei)

The Second figure is clearly a woman wearing a futuristic blue colored Kunoichi armor that cover all of her bodies except her face, the helmet also not cover her long black hair that tied into a ponytail, and have a Wakizashi on her back above her hips (Imagine Marino from Megaman command mission but the armor instead pink is blue color instead, Marino also owned by Capcom)

" _ **Ahh... much better"**_ said the woman figure doing some stretching

" _ **You**_ _**too much laid back Chiyome"**_ replied the male figure

" _ **Oh shut up Musashi you too much serious"**_ replied Chiyome, making Hinata gasp loudly while the silent boy take involuntary take a step back and step on a twig make loud sound

" _ **WHOSE THERE!"**_ bark Musashi pointed his sword on his right said and Chiyome drawn her Wakizashi and turn into her left while the twin took their fighting style ready to whatever or whoever making that sound

"WE KNOW YOUR POSITION PLEASE DON'T MAKE US CAME AFTER BOTH OF YOU" shout Naruto

Reluctant both Hinata and silent boy walk into the clearing and stood in front of the twin, with Hinata of course came while pocking her finger, while the boy look calm but if you close enough you can see sweat start falling on his face

"U-umm... Ko-ko-kon'nichi-chiwa Na-na-naruto-kun A-a-aki-akiko-san" stuttered Hinata

"... Kon'nichiwa..." said boy

"HINATA!? SHINO!? What are you doing in here ? Don't tell me both oh you stalking us" accused Naruto

"I assure you Naruto-san, i'm not stalking both of you, why ? It is not logical for me to spy both of you as i came here just for looking rare insect around here because around this area this kind of bug is breeding. as for Hinata..." said now identified Shino while look at Hinata who just shyly look away from her long time crush and his sister "...I think she saw both of you came here to abandon training ground and getting worried for your safety so she came here to make sure both of you just fine since this training ground is rumored curses as this place has receive most damage from Kyūbi attack 13 years ago..." lied Shino while Hinata sent grateful look to Shino for that lied

"I see... sorry for accusing both of you..." replied Akiko with bow

"Yeah sorry..."

"I-i-it's fi-fine... Bo-both of yo-you just being wary a-a-about yo-your se-se-secret tra-training..." assure Hinata

"Like you said before Shinobi has secret that cannot be found by their enemy and sometimes their ally so i understand completely," Shino told them

"Thank guy, you are the best !" exclaim the twin while Akiko hugs Shino who got little red for skin contact with half naked girl and Naruto who hugs full red faced Hinata cause being held so close by her crush. _'Na-na-naruto-kun hugs me... ME! YESS! Must not faint... mustnotfaint... mustnotfaint...'_ Hinata thought while trying to stay awake the whole thing

" _ **Ahem..."**_ A masculine sound make them jump in surprise

" _ **Are you done flirting your boyfriend and girlfriend**_? _**Can we talk now**_? _ **"**_ said Chiyome making all four of them blush red (full red for Hinata)

"HE / SHE ARE NOT MY BOYFRIEND / GIRLFRIEND!" Yelled red faced Naruto and Akiko

" _ **Yeah... right just friend"**_ said Musashi making all four of sigh in relief before added _ **"Not yet anyway"**_ and got four of them red again

"Anyway Naruto-san, Akiko-san who are they?" asked Shino since he cannot find any logical explanation about this

"Well..." reluctant Naruto began but his sister butt in

"Nii-san let's explain to them about everything..."

"You sure...?" asked worried Naruto while his sister only nods

"Fine... Shino... Hinata... what we will explain to both of you is S-rank secret and SS-secret that even Hokage-jiji don't know about it with death penalties if you tell people around you understand?" they got nod from both of their classmate

"First of all both of them is a persona" said Akiko pointed Chiyome and Musashi

"A per-perso-what?" stuttered Hinata

"Persona or you can call your other self or your true self..." answer Naruto

"Can bo-both o-of yo-you explain fr-from th-the beginning?" asked Hinata

"Sure... it happens when we still 7 years old..." Akiko began

Flashback No Jutsu

7 years after Kyūbi attack

Naruto and Akiko looking around training ground 13 hunting for food, usually both of them go to so Ichiraku for food but since Teuchi and Ayame are going out of town for couple of days so here they are looking for food on training ground 13, and since no one come here because the rumour about this area is being cursed by Kyūbi despite this training ground is full with fresh fruit, they looking for anything from fruit to mushroom

"Fiuh... Well we got lot thing... Akiko let's go back and cook-" said Naruto turning around but found his sister not around him, panic since he heard rumour about this place is cursed, he start searching for his sister

After couple of minute, Naruto found Akiko in front of blue door...? In the middle of forest...? He saw Akiko looking at the door in awe, approaching her, Naruto grab Akiko hand and said

"Akiko were where you going? You make me worried you know..."

"Sorry nii-chan it just when i looking for some fruit i saw cute butterfly, so i chasing it..." replied Akiko looking down

"*sigh* look i know you like cute thing, but please do not making me worried okay?" Akiko nodding in understand "So... Why there is a door in here?"

"Don't know... the butterfly that i chase is disappear around here and suddely this door appear" Akiko explain to her twin brother "Hey nii-chan why don't we take a peek inside the door?" Naruto look at his twin as if she had grown another head

"Are you crazy? Don't you remember at merchant area? when we got curious with some shop? you remember right! Either we being kicked out or the price is too expensive"

"I know... But is won't hurt to look inside, right? after all, we are in the middle of forest" Naruto thought over what his sister said, is true they were in middle of forest of cursed training ground, it's not hurt try this one, right?

"Alright... Alright... You won, but remember we just take a peek okay? no more than that" Naruto said with authority and got nod from his sister

So Uzumaki twin open the door, and take a peek inside the door or that is the plan, but someone or something push Akiko and Naruto inside, making the twin fell and hit the floor face first, when they get up they were shock when they saw a spacious room colored in blue, they saw standard furniture like chair, table, lamp, and rose on the pot, on other side of room there is a bartender table complete with the furniture for bartender, and in back of the room there a lot weapon as ornament from Katana to Naginata

"Welcome to Velvet Room" creepy sound startled them and realize that they were not alone here "my name is Igor and welcome to Velvet Room" turning around the twin relaxed when they saw an old man with long nose with suit style dress beside him there is two people the male wear butler outfit with silver hair and the woman wore maid outfit with brown hair outfit in blue color holding a book

"Please... take a sit, may i know what our guest name?" the Uzumaki's oblige and take a sit

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki Dattebayo"

"Akiko Uzumaki, nice to meet you Dettabasa"

"What a pleased name indeed"

"So where we are?" asked Naruto

"This is Velvet Room, this place exist between reality and dream, mind and matter" Igor told them

"Uuh?" said confused twin

"Do not worry about that little fact, now... do you believe with fortune telling?"

"Uhh... No" replied Naruto

"A... little "replied Akiko

"Now let's see what we have in here..." completely ignored the twin answer make them sweat drop little "Hmm.. an upright Moon meaning mystery meaning your life will meet a lot misfortune on your journey, upright lover meaning friend or the destined one meaning your journey will made you meet your destiny lover... this is indeed splendid... with this kind of destiny you must have a lot helping hand..."

"Uhh... Well look mister we don't under-" Akiko complain only being cut off by Igor

"We will helping the two of you in your journey... oh yes... i almost forget this to will helping both of you as well..."

"Master Akiko Master Naruto, my name Kazuya Misugi, but you can call me Kazuya" said the butler

"Greeting Naruto-sama, Akiko-sama I'm Rin Misugi, please call me Rin" continue the maid outfit one

"Pl-please don't call us master or –sama" replied embarrassed Naruto

"Yes what nii-chan said..." agreed Akiko

"Here take this key they will allow both of you came here anytime you want ... don't worry, no one will know you had that key..."

"Thanks old man..." only being slapped on his head by Akiko "Sorry for my brother manner Igor-san and thank you..." with that the twin even though still confused get up and go out of the room

When they got outside they were surprise it's already gotten dark so they pick up their food and get going to their apartment, as they walked quietly they cannot stop thinking want actually happen back then, suddenly they hear someone crying so they turn their head and found a certain lavender eye girl crying with three boy stood over her laughing hard

"Look at her eye is creepy..." said one of the boys

"Dude you got wrong that eye for hyūga" said the other

"So... she still bumping me she must apologize" said a boy who look like the boss of the three, the twin snap and yell at them

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"HAAHH... what are you runt want huh...get lost !" before they start to fighting, suddenly sky change become red and the moon shine in menacing yellow, the ground became green and the three boy changing into coffin, leaving the twin and the lavender eye girl alone

"What's going on?" asked Akiko

"I don't kno-" before Naruto finish his sentence something drop near them, it's kinda like slime with black color and wearing mask with roman number for two before start moving around then start change into something that look a like floating fish {like fish opponent in Yukiko Castle floor 1-2 "Dude you sure like use references huh..." said Naruto. So... don't complain my stories my life} startled them little bit, without warning the fish start charging them with high speed but thankfully the twin can evade while Naruto grab the other girl hand and pull her to the ground

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" yelled Naruto in panic

"Whatever is that lets run away from it!" said equally panic Akiko

With that three of them start run well... the lavender girl is being carried bridal style by Naruto since she had bleeding leg from the bully before and blush hotly before fainted because being carried, they success evade until they reach the Hokage tower, and start open it only find it being locked

"DAMMIT !" yelled Akiko

"Akiko hold her and start run, i will get their attention so they will not came after both of you" Naruto said while giving Akiko the girl and his food

"NO! I will stay!"

"LISTEN TO ME AKIKO!"

"NO YOU LISTEN TO ME! If... if... you gone how about me... don't you care with me..."

"Dammit then what we mu- Ugh..." suddenly Naruto fell to the ground clutching his head as he heard _**"I am thou... Thou Art I... Thou who has opening courage to safe people... can call upon my name... as i Musashi Miyamoto will protect thee!"**_ when the sound gone suddenly __both of them see a card hovering in front of Naruto face and surrounded by light making Akiko gasp, Naruto reach to card with creepy grin and said "Pe-r-so-na!" he crush the card suddenly Musashi appear and start slashing trough the enemy or use his magic to summon mini tornado to the enemy, Akiko just stood there in awe

"Sugoi..." muttered Akiko unfortunately the enemy had reinforcement a different type monster that look alike gen start warping Musashi making Naruto gasp in pain as he felt it too

"AAGH...!" cried Naruto making Akiko run after him in worried, but being block by same type enemy who wrap Musashi

' _Dammit... why i am so weak... i always relying_ _on nii-chan... no... NOT ANYMORE I WILL STOP RELYING_ _ON NII-CHAN AND GET STRONGER SO I CAN BE THE ONE WHO PROTECT HIM INSTEAD!'_ suddenly Akiko fall to the ground clutching her head, as she hears a voice _**"I am thou... Thou art i... Thou have awaken thee desire to getting strong... for sake someone close to thee... now call my name and i will be your sword..."**_ same card floating in front of her and without doubt she crush that card while yell "IKUZE, CHIYOME!" with that Chiyome come out and start shooting ice shard on the gen enemy before quickly shattered the enemy with bare hand those ending the battle and free Musashi

"*Gasp...* wha... wha was that..." gasping Naruto

"I... *Wheeze* don't know" said equally tired Akiko, as they get up and look at the fainted girl before nod each other, pick her up bridal style and make their way to Hyūga compound

In silent walk their mind cannot stop thinking what the hell just transpire but decide not to talk about it, when they reach the compound they left the girl in front of compound knowing she will be save from this point, and start walk to their apartment for cleaning their head as the sky back to normal black

Later on twin apartment

Since is been long day for them so they just take shower, then go straight to the bed and they sleep while held each other fear one of them will being pick by monster or whoever is it, when they close their eyes and start to driven to dream world only for them back in Velvet Room with Igor grinning at them

"Welcome again to Velvet room both of you..." greet Igor "Do not be alarm outside here both of you fast asleep... now i think both you must been wondering what is happening a moment before right ?" and got nod from the twin as they still fell sore from the fight before

"Both of you has awaken your power... power of persona" explain Kazuya

"Persona?" asked Naruto

"Yes, Persona or you can say your true self" replied Rin

"Our true self? i don't understand at all..." said confused Akiko

"I'm not surprise, to put in simple persona is a mask for facing your hardship" Kazuya told them

"A mask huh...? okay i think i got it" claim Naruto and his sister nod for that statement

"Good but before we continue... let's us meet your other resident..."

"Wait... other resident... there is someone life in here Igor-san" asked Akiko

With chuckled Igor replied "Not Velvet room... but the one who has been sealed inside both of you... isn't that right Kyūbi?" on cue there massive growl from behind the twin, turn around and what they saw is shocking them, the mighty Kyūbi no Kitsune king of all Bijū sat inside a cage, paper in front of it with kanji for seal

" _ **NINGEN... NO... YOUR AURA MUCH BIGGER THAN HUMAN WHO ARE YOU LONG NOSE!?"**_ demand Kyūbi

"Who am i indeed... i just merely helping my master taking care the Velvet room..." replied Igor with chuckles

"WAIT A MINUTE WAIT A DAMN MINUTE! HOW KYŪBI CAN EVEN ALIVE YOU HAD BEEN KILLED BY FOURTH!" screamed Naruto

" _ **IDIOT NINGEN... BIJ**_ _ **Ū CANNOT BE KILLED EVEN IF WE DIED WE WILL REFORM IN 3 YEARS! YOUR PRECIOUS YONDAIME SEAL ME IN THE DAMN TWIN KID**_! _**WITH EACH HALF FOR EACH KID**_! _ **"**_

"Us..." said Akiko

"HE seals inside us right Kyūbi" continue Akiko now fully understand the glare, name calling, etc. from civilian and some shinobi alike

"WHAT!?" shocked Naruto

" _ **WHY YES**_ _ **!**_ _**YOU RIGHT IN SEEMS YOU NOT STUPID AT ALL NINGEN..."**_ Kyūbi start laughing in dark manner

"No... nononono... so the village right about us..." Naruto said while on verge of tear

"Yes..." mumbled Akiko sadly, until both of them being slapped by Chiyome and Musashi who materialize themself and shocking all individual inside Velvet room because it never happen before {Teddie doesn't count since he is a shadow not persona}

" _ **Master Akiko you must not saying something like that..."**_ soft sound of Chiyome echoed in room

" _ **I'm agree master Naruto both of you look nothing like Kyūbi at all... i mean at least both of you must some fox treat**_ _**if you are**_ _**Kyūbi and the whisker not counted..."**_ soothing sound Musashi echoed un room

" _ **DON"T GIVES ME A DAMN ABOUT IT! THIS VILLAGE WILL ALWAYS HATE THEM BOTH TO THE GUTS!"**_ roared the strongest bijū while trying reaching them with its claw only being stop by the damn seal

" _ **Shut it fox! we said it because we are their persona and understand their hardship; while you don't understand at all so shut it!"**_ replied Chiyome harshly

" _ **Agreed..."**_ more calm voice of Musashi came out, while the 3 bickering between themselves Naruto and Akiko only sat there and thinking about what their persona had told them especially Musashi _'he... he is right... I'm not the fox i mean both of us had two leg not four_ _a_ _nd_ _we_ _don't_ _have_ _nine-fucking-tails_ _'_ before their heard something that making them more believe that they were human being

" _ **I mean both of you just jailer for this stupid fox right... can scroll be a kunai that sealed into it..."**_ said Chiyome use her knowledge as Kunoichi _'_ _S_ _he's right, i... no WE NOT THE FOX!'_ yelled Akiko and Naruto mentally as they stood and bow to their persona

"Thank you... both of you..." said them with tear on their face with both of their persona nod slightly

" _ **HUMPH... IDIOT... THE VILLAGE WILL NEVER SHOW THEIR MERCY AT YOU... THEY WILL NEVER CHANGE!"**_ roared Kyūbi

"Shut it fox! me and my sister not YOU!" yelled Naruto in annoyed while Akiko start thinking and ask

"Kyūbi-san... why... why you attacking our village?"

" _ **HMPH... WHY I SHOULD TOLD YOU... NINGEN..."**_

"Forget it sis... the old fox is just afraid of human like us... i mean what is your name anyway Kyūbi just a title because you have nine-tails... right ?" only being replied with growl from Kyūbi and turn his head away from them

"You got it wrong nii-chan... i mean i heard from jiji that Kyūbi suddenly appear 5 years ago... that really contradiction because i never heard other bijū suddenly appear from nowhere..."

" _ **Master Akiko is right, it's so weird the nine-tails suddenly appear and start wrecking the village"**_ agreed Musashi _**"Anyway who or what ever cause the attack, Kyūbi won't tell us maybe because it make him angry or... show the world that he is so weak..."**_ continued Musashi only to receive loud bang from the cage

" _ **TAKE THAT BACK YOU FLOATING FREAK! I AM MIGHTY KYŪBI NO KISTUNE, I'M NOT WEAK!"**_ roared Kyūbi while banging his claw on the cage

" _ **I'LL SHOW YOU WHOSE WEAKLING, COME HERE AND FACE ME!"**_

" _ **And why i must do that, you don't giving me the reason to fight you at all"**_ shot Musashi calmly

"Yeah... maybe we can call him Toto from wizard of oz. right sis?"

"Yeah... you right nii-chan" only the bang getting more and more loud

" _ **HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT I AM THE MIGH-"**_ only being cut off by Naruto

"Yeah... yeah... mighty bla...bla...bla... i will kill you bla...bla...bla... face it! __you are weak that the fourth sealing you to our body! what do you know only need a twin kid to beat the mighty bijū mambo jumbo" laugh Naruto with his sister following him

"Anyway Toto-san please-"

" _ **STOP CALLING ME THAT"**_

"Call you what? Toto?" ask Akiko slyly

" _ **YES!"**_ replied kyūbi

"Toto... Toto... Toto..." sang Naruto only for Kyūbi getting more tick mark and finally snapped

" _ **DAMN IT! MY NAME IS KURAMA REMEMBER THAT!"**_

"Okay... Kurama-san" Akiko giggling while Naruto roll on floor laughing

" _ **YES MY NAME IS- DAMN IT YOU TRICK ME!"**_

"Who? me... nonono never why we trick you Kurama-san, you the one who tell your name to us" shot Akiko back

" _ **YES I TELLING YOU BUT... BUT... YOU KNOW WHAT FORGET IT**_! _ **"**_ sudden cough from Igor catching their attention

"As i like to watch you continue but there is a matter that we need talked about" said Igor "Kurama-san how about we make a deal... "

" _ **WHAT DEAL?"**_

"That you can come out of seal-" _**"DEAL!"**_ agreed Kurama immediately "Let's me finish it you can be outside of seal when our guest summons you... meaning you will become persona..." that make Kurama thinking while Naruto began protest

"WAIT A DAMN MINUTE HOW COULD YOU MAKE THAT KIND OF DEAL WITHOUT ASK OUR OPINION FIRST" only being ignored by Igor as he focused on Kurama

" _ **TELL ME... AM**_ _**I**_ _ **IN IN THEIR COMMAND OR I CAN MOVE WHATEVER I WANT?"**_ with chuckles Igor replied

"Of course you can move whatever you want only the radius is about 500 yard also when they asking you to attack you will obey" that pick Kurama interest

" _ **FINE YOU GOT YOURSELF THE DEAL NINGEN..."**_

"Excellent... now time to get rid that seal" with snap the cage is destroyed, Kurama then start to glow and change into tarot card of judgement arcana, then float to the twin before absorbed by them, bright right blind them when the light gone appear in front of them a red haired woman wearing a fox mask along with warrior miko clothes and had nine-tails behind her collar bone with her hair react her back {Imagine Sakuyamon from Digimon Tamer with red hair the original one not maid outfit Sakuyamon} make Naruto and Akiko jaws drop in surprise

"Ku-kurama-san?" asked Akiko

" _ **Yes**_ _**it**_ _ **is me... Hmm... it seem it also change my appeared huh... oh well"**_ replied Kurama

"Wow... you are pretty..." said Naruto before slapped his mouth for the blunder

" _ **Why thank you Naruto-kun"**_ said calmly Kurama

"Wait a minute how can you talk so calmly like that are you had personality change or something like that" accused Akiko only got tired sigh from Kurama

" _ **Why i talk like this i don't know but when i being change into persona the genjutsu that had been cast from me for**_ _ **7**_ _ **years old had been destroyed thanks to Igor's here..."**_

"Wait... genjutsu? so the whole attack is from genjutsu?" asked Naruto _**"Hai... one sharingan user use his accursed eye on me while my previously host in state of weakness..."**_ said Kurama

"Previously host? you mean there someone before us?" asked Akiko while pointed her finger to Naruto and her

" _ **Hai...seal on human body is very fragile...**_ _ **e**_ _ **specially jinchūriki like you... they had a moment where the seal weaken and that moment is when the host dying or..."**_

" _ **From woman who giving a birth..."**_ said Chiyome shocking Naruto and Akiko

"Mo-mom is jinchūriki before us?" asked quietly Akiko

" _ **Hai... before her Mito Senju Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju is my first host"**_ muttered Kurama sadly _**"And usually if someone force remove the seal is fatal for host"**_

"So mom is died..." asked Naruto

" _ **I don't know but i can feel her chakra signature somewhere in the village and its weak maybe she was in coma from the attack"**_ said Kurama "Really?" asked hopefully Akiko _**"Yes..."**_

Then they remember Igor still here and the twin bow, thanking him, before asked what he mean with assistant and Igor answer them that his role is to guide them about persona while Kazuya can make them a weapon from the item that shadow drop and Rin can make them food to increase their body power, only for the twin tilted their head confused, before ask "How the hell we can bring weapon and food from here to our world? you said this is place is between reality and dream that mean it's not exist right ?"

Only get chuckles from Igor and replied that his assistant will open a shop in their village and only the twin who know the location, the twin nodding before said goodbye to Igor because they feel their body start to awake.

Naruto and Akiko apartment morning later

It is a new day for them as they wake up and start eating the fruit that they collect from forest yesterday, when suddenly they see silhouette form of Musashi said

" _ **Interesting**_ _ **...**_ _ **Both**_ __ _ **of**_ __ _ **you**_ __ _ **eat**_ __ _ **fruit**_ __ _ **for**_ __ _ **breakfast**_ __ _ **like**_ __ _ **me**_ __ _ **when**_ _**i**_ __ _ **stil**_ __ _ **alive**_ _ **"**_ Musashi said, Chiyome also out but looking at herself

" _ **Hmmm...**_ _**It appear we can come outside but as a silhouette figure"**_ said Chiyome, their suddenly appear causing the twin scream, after the scream there's a loud bang from the door make them turn to the door

"SHUT UP BRAT YOU DISTURB MY MORNING ROUTINE !" barked the apartment owner, only got silent from the twin as they thought _'Stupid old bitch /_ _Stupid_ _old bat'_ make them gasp in surprise when they heard each other voice in their head, after the breakfast the twin run into their favorite spot Hokage monument for discussed this thing

Hokage monument

They sat when reach the location, they start close their eye to enter the mindscape {being told by Musashi before} and appear on their mindscape, a sewer make the twin frown slightly

" _ **You can changed it you know...**_ _ **Y**_ _ **our mindscape i mean"**_ said Kurama, with nod their begin change their mindscape into beach area complete with the coconut tree and beach house for their persona, the sky is bright blue, make peaceful aura on their mindscape, satisfied they turn to their persona for explanation

" _ **I know both of you must have a lot question but it best to hold it right now... as how you t**_ _ **w**_ _ **o can heard each other**_ _ **mind**_ _ **that**_ _ **'s**_ _ **because the seal design is make both of you can take my chakra anytime**_ _ **,**_ _**so when the seal is destroy both of you share same chakra make both of you can heard each other mind... Now! on personal matter i...no us your persona want help you become strong**_ _ **,**_ _ **as i on personal note**_ _ **:**_ _ **hate live inside weak host, understood ?"**_ said Kurama and got nod from the twin

" _ **As for the schedule for the training are already make by Chiyome and Me"**_ said Musashi

" _ **Also we want both of you keep this as a secret from anyone even your Hokage"**_ Chiyome continue

"Why?" asked Naruto

" _ **Because we are Shinobi, and**_ _ **Shinobi live in a shadow that mean there a lot of time you must lie people around you**_ _ **so**_ _ **they**_ _ **will**_ _ **lower their guard and**_ _ **show you an opening to strike**_ _ **, remember deception IS Shinobi and Kunoichi BEST FRIEND, understood"**_ replied Akiko persona "Hai... i only got one question... when we start ?" ask eagerly Akiko

 **Flashback No Jutsu end**

The training ground became quiet as the twin finish the story, both Naruto and Akiko start to worried about their classmate show no reaction after the story finish, worried that their classmate will evade them or scream terror on them so they can only look at the ground not wanting see their friend face

Meanwhile Shino thinking how the adult treat the twin, how some of his clan member tell him to avoid them, that time he wondered the logical explanation, now he understood why some of them tell to avoid the twin, as for Hinata she crying at her crush as she remember how they safe her and she remember some of her clan also said to avoid them because they were monster or something like that and start to hugging Naruto and Akiko startled them a bit as they hear her voice

"Na-naruto-kun... Aki-akiko-chan i'm so-sorry i should not asked that... i-i'm also so-sorry for no-not became fri-friend with you" said Hinata between her sobbing, while Shino nod and said "Yes, what Hinata said is right, this village should grateful to both of you, why ? because without both of you this village will already gone..." that is final straw to the twin as they also crying and start hugging Hinata back before hugging Shino too

"Thank you... thank you... both of you is truly our friend..." said crying Akiko

"Don't worry about it we will keep this secret as well" said Shino with Hinata nod

' _Friend... so... this is what is feel had a friend...'_ though Shino

' _Don't worry Naruto-kun Akiko-chan for now i will become strong for the sake of both of you and may-maybe we can be more than a friend"_ thought Hinata blushing

Only their thought being cut off by loud laugh from the side line, as four of them turn their head what they saw surprised them as they saw shino and Hinata standing there with glowing eye and dark aura around them looking at four with cruel stare...

 **...To Be Continue...**

 **Jikai (next time) fighting with Hinata and Shino shadow and more**

 **Please review** **and comment**

 **OC jutsu dictionary**

 **Kurai Jikan No Firudo No Jutsu** **– thanks to Kurama chakra this jutsu allow Naruto and Akiko to set a dark hour field for they to training as the dark hour in this universe is so random the radius is variant between 100 Km or 500 meter.**


	2. Chapter two Darkside from heart

**Chapter** **2 is done, i want thank you for everyone who read my story i appreciate that, to tell the truth i actually nervous when i posting this story as i had my problem at home, so once again thank you for reading this story, also i reread my first chapter and found lot miss spelling so i decide to re-uploading chapter 1 along with this chapter**

 **DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR PERSONA OR OTHER ANIME AND GAME REFERENCE... EXCEPT MY OC!**

 **Chapter two** **Darkside from heart.** **. Vs. Shadow Hinata and Shino**

"Normal Talk"

' _Thought'_

" _ **Bij**_ _ **ū**_ _ **/ Summon Talk**_ _ **/ Persona talk / Shadow Boss"**_

' _ **Inner**_ _ **Sakura**_ _ **/**_ _ **Bij**_ _ **ū**_ _ **Thought / Summon Thought**_ _ **/**_ _ **Persona Thought'**_

"Jutsu / persona spell"

{Author Monologue}

Training Ground 13

"HAHAHA! Friend? Don't make me laugh" said the one who look like Shino

"Who are you?" Shino asked

"Me? I am you of course"

"I don't understand? Where is the logic in here ? As i know I'm standing here with my friend and none of them use Bunshin No Jutsu, so who are-" argued Shino only being cut off by the one who like Hinata

"Oh... you silly boy... can you see who is us? Or i must spell it for you, as you can see... We are you... No more no less" replied shadow Hinata with sultry voice

"N-no, the-there i-is no way you Is me, a-as i'm n-not that se-seductive!" stuttered Hinata

"Silly girl, why you don't believe me, oh i know why don't we telling everything about us so you will believe us that i am you... let's see which one i must tell you... how about the way our father treat us... or how our sister beat us just because we don't want she getting hurt... or maybe how we let our cousin hate us for something that absolutely not our fault... or how we knew that we are weak while comparing the other..." Shadow Hinata said while tapping her chin

"You got it wrong whoever you are. Hinata is strong, why? It's only logical explanation on how she beat the other girl quick on spar" replied Shino

"Ooh... just shut up will ya, you are not better than her, i mean why we dress like this? Oh i know since we use bug so we dressing like this to hiding our kikaichū to the other people, so they will not afraid with us, it's only the logical explanation as i... No we are just a FREAK, right me?" mocked Shadow Shino, the real Shino clutching his fist tighter, try to calm himself since Aburame never show the enemy their emotion

"Oh... how right you are Shino-kun, how can us saying to Naruto-kun and Akiko-san that we are their friend when we afraid tell them about our secret..." said shadow Hinata, while Naruto and Akiko just stood there in silent

"ME AND SHINO NOT AFRAID YOU IMPOSTOR" yelled Hinata finally letting her anger go

"Oh yeah? Not afraid huh...? Then explain why i always stalking them? Why i always want to talk to them but found I can't? And how i really want tell Naruto-kun that i li-" ask Shadow Hinata

"Stop" said Hinata

"Fine then i will skip that... anyway, I hate my life, i hate how everyone in clan treat me like a trash, i hate my father who make me lost my confidence, thanks to him i even can talk without stutter, thanks to him i can't express my feeling to-!" continue Shadow Hinata

"Stop" pleaded Hinata

"Dammit... Why you stopping me from finishing my statement? Why!? Are you ashamed or because this is the truth? You know we blame our family for this! We blame them for our dilemma! We blame them for not letting us became our self! We done everything they want, but do they care ? No! They don't care to us at ALL! all they care about is the clan standing in village! That all of our achievement is for the glory of our clan! They even warn us about how Naruto-kun and his sister is monster and make sure we not getting closer with them just because it will stain our clan honour! I BLAME THEM FOR THIS! I HATE THEM WITH EVERYTHING I HAVE! Isn't that right me ?" Said Shadow Hinata

"N-no..." Hinata tried to deny

Shino had same conversation with his shadow

With clenched fist Shino, ask "What do you mean i'm afraid to lose them? I'm not afraid because i know Hinata, Naruto and Akiko will always accept me"

"Accept? Accept!? AHAHAHA... Man that is so hilarious... you truly believe that? You truly believe they will not run away when we tell them about hole in our body ? How our kikaichū live inside them and eating from inside ? You sure they will stay ?" Laugh Shadow Shino

"You wrong, why? That is not logical for them running away after tell me their story, because based from their story i knew they will understand me..." replied Shino

"And how we know they are not lying? There is no proof for their story" ask Shadow Shino

"THERE IS A PROVE! Don't you see their persona, that all proof i needed..." Argued Shino

"Oh yeah... are we certain that thing is not Genjutsu? Admit it we were afraid... Afraid that if we tell them the truth they will turn their back from us, did you see the how the village treat us ? Admit it we want make them pay, we want them recognize us ! Isn't that right me ?" Replied Shino shadow

"Well i did want everyone recognize me..." Replied Shino with edge on his voice

"Oh... so you agreed with me now? what am i kidding of course you agree with me since you and me are same, we afraid that people avoiding us, we always wondered why they avoiding us, sometime we wonder how look like if we are not Aburame, right ? ADMIIT IT THAT WE HATE OUR CLAN TOO!" said Shadow Shino

"Watch your mouth, you impostor!" exclaim Shino anger

"Wow... so you can angry huh... are you sure us is Aburame, of course we never like our family that much, why? The rule of our clan said that we must not show any emotion, really? Who am i? Am i just a tool? Or am i a human? But are we even sure we human, i mean human show emotion but us none, our family too also distance each other, hilarious aren't it we had same ability but yet they still avoiding us..." continue Shadow Shino

"..."

"Ooh... silent treatment huh... Admit it our clan is suck, we cannot even playing with other child from our clan, and how we can only watch other kid from outside clan playing from distance with jealous look, even i am so jealous with Uzumaki twin as they have each other, while i don't have anyone except my colony! What is wrong with me? Aren't we human too... we eat... we breath like normal human being so why they evade me? I just want to talk with them, i only want them accept me... why is so hard to get friend? Why? That's is our question everyday, isn't that right ME! " replied Shadow Shino

"Shut up..." snapped Shino

"What was that, i can hear you" asked Shadow Shino

"SHUT UP / NO, YOU ARE NOT ME!" yelled Shino and Hinata at same time

"Hehehe... AHAHAHAHA! YES MORE REJECT ME MORE! THIS POWER IS SO GOOD WITH THIS I WILL SHOW YOU THAT OUR FAMILY IS WRONG / WITH THIS EVERYONE WILL RECOGNIZE ME!" exclaim Shadow Hinata and Shadow Shino at same time

On cue both shadow has been covered by massive red fog, from inside of it, the four child saw something that scare them, the Shadow Shino became so big and change from human being into purple colored giant insect with massive jaw his head also change into something like an insect with Shino face on it while both of his hand protected by talon and had massive dragonfly wing also you can hear buzzing sound around him as well {Imagine TyrantKabuterimon from Digimon who sadly not mine, damn... is hard looking for the references... huh... you still read this ? just go back to story will ya !} while Shadow Hinata just change into massive woman who look alike a queen with lavender breast armor and wearing a helmet that cover her eye while her entire body is black colored armor and brought a royal cane with the tip of hammer {Spoiler another Digimon references, this time imagine shadow Hinata like QueenChessmon (black) okay ? still good monster to decribe Hinata true feeling don't you think... No what do you mean with fucking NO, you know what I'm done with you reader...}, Shino and Hinata involuntary take step back from fear while still denying both of their shadow saying that it's not them

" _ **I am a Shadow the truth self... NOW all of you recognize me!"**_ said Shadow Shino

" _ **I am a Shadow the truth self... what's this? Are you agree**_ _ **d**_ _ **with my clan**_ _**about me? I Will KILL**_ _**YOU FOR THAT!"**_ said Shadow Hinata

"Damn... what a huge shadow... is more dangerous than any shadow that we ever fought... any idea, nii-chan?" asked Akiko

"For now we drag Hinata and Shino to safe place, then let's try separating both of them" said Naruto

" _ **Agreed"**_ replied Chiyome

With that Naruto and Akiko proceed with their plan exactly on time since the shadow start shooting some fireball or thunderbolt at them, they picking up the petrified Hinata and Shino, and start dodging another set of fireball and thunderbolt, they also trying to make Hinata and Shino snap from their petrified condition

"Dammit Hinata! Snap out of it will ya !" Yell Naruto who carried her bridal style while Hinata keep mumbling "It's not me... it's not me..." Shino was on same condition with Hinata while being pulling around by Akiko much to Naruto and Akiko chagrin

" _ **Where are you? I have something for you... specially someone who agree with my clan**_ _**about me..."**_ sang Shadow Hinata while shooting fireball

" _ **Where are you? I'm finally became someone who can be recognize? Don't you recognize me now?"**_ ask Shadow Shino with more thunderbolts came from his hand

Getting frustrated Akiko and Naruto put down Hinata and Shino on the side of clearing near the tree and get ready to fight the shadow

"KOI (Come) MUSASHI!" "IKUZE (Let's go) CHIYOME!"

Musashi and Chiyome materialize themselves and start engaging the enemy with Musashi attacking shadow Hinata and Chiyome attacking shadow Shino

With Musashi and Naruto

With slash Musashi tried to cut Shadow Hinata hand so she can drop the royal cane only being parried by said shadow, shadow Hinata overpowered Musashi and slam her cane throwing Musashi couple of meter, Musashi quickly steeling himself before narrowed evade another whack from the hammer, and use this momentum to cut shadow Hinata and manage to cut shadow Hinata left side before being slapped by the shadow

"Dammit" said Naruto as he felt the slap "Musashi use GARULA"

Musashi use his magic and delivered moderated wind tornado to shadow Hinata and successfully hit her, after being hit with Garula shadow Hinata start crying, make Musashi drop his guard and came closer to her only to receive slam from the hammer and sent him to the tree along with Naruto

" _ **Take that!**_ _ **Sōdaina kuriketto (grand cricket)!**_ _ **"**_ said Shadow Hinata before she starts laughing _**"AHAHAHAHA... You fall for my simple**_ _ **Hime no Wagamama (Princess's Whim)**_ _ **trick"**_

Struggling Naruto tried to get up, and whip blood from his mouth before pick a scroll from his pants pocket and unseal a katana before he slip into his stance, his leg spread into horse stance and the Katana was right on his chest holding it with his two hand, his right hand on tip of the hilt while his left hand near the crossguard with the blade is facing his left side {Why i must confront the reader again ? oh yeah I'm the author... dammit, anyway Naruto stance is similar to Hakumen from Blazblue who owned by Arc System Works, by the way your music is cool Arc System Works... now back to story}

With great speed Naruto, he tried slash her leg only for her take step back and slam her hammer to ground leaving crack on it, while Naruto swiftly evade it and slash her hand making her cried in pain before snarled at Naruto

With Chiyome and Akiko

With swift move Chiyome came closer to Shadow Shino while shadow Shino sent his own colony of massive kikaichū to her, act quick, Akiko shout "Use Bufula!" Chiyome obey and freeze the kikaichū before crush them with bare hand, after she finish with shadow bug army Chiyome pull her wakizashi and start cut Shadow Shino's wing only the shadow take a side step before use his hand slamming her into the ground making Akiko drop to the ground too, with growl Akiko get up and unseal pair of giant armguard with claw on it, and drop in her stance which her lower leg spread a little, her upper body leaning front a little, and her hand allowed to loose down {Another Blazblue references Akiko stance similar to Taokaka stance} before running into the bug monster, trying reach him with jump, her aim is shadow Shino wing but the throwing a punch at Akiko before she reach his wing, let her instinct take over she stab one of her claw to the incoming fist with every power she had and holding still on Shino's hand while the shadow trying shaking his fist to drop Akiko

" _ **Annoying**_ _**woman, let my hand go so i can prove my existence to YOU!"**_ said Shino shadow

"NO WAY! you stupid bug, I WILL DEFEAT YOU" yell Akiko before she summon Chiyome and said "Use Cleave (basic slash attack in persona 3)!", Chiyome drawn her wakizashi and slash her opponent face but the bug monster just tilt his head to evade the attack luckily the attack didn't miss the wing and slash through it making the shadow cry in pain

" _ **You... How dare you cut my wing!**_ _ **SHINE OF BEE**_ _ **!"**_ roared shadow Shino before his entire body glowing and electricity start running his entire body making Akiko scream in agony, releasing her claw to avoid the electricity she tried to jump back but only to receive thunder powered punch at her, sent her to the ground leaving huge crack on it

With struggling she tried to get up but found her body is paralyzing _'Damn it, why of all of enemy i stuck with,_ _is the one who had my persona weakness and we can summon Kurama because i need nii-chan to summon her... Damn it'_ though Akiko trying to get up as the enemy comes closer

With Naruto

Naruto himself it's on same condition with his sister, he was on his knee breathing heavily while giving the queen glare said queen was dance around with her use her own voice for music as if mocking Naruto to attack, but when the queen saw Naruto not attacking she say _**"You know Na-ru-to-kun if you play nice, i will make you my king"**_ in sing sang voice

"Fuck you... i will defeat you bitch" replied Naruto

" _ **How rude... I don't know why another me have feeling for someone who talking rude like you"**_ said Shadow Hinata

"Hinata... have... feeling for... me?" asked stunned Naruto

" _ **Ooh... you don't know oops..."**_ replied shadow Hinata

Too stunned Naruto, he not move a bit when shadow Hinata slam her cane to him and sent him to clearing near real Shino and Hinata occupied while her sister also landed near him as she being punched by shadow Shino

"Dammit..." said Akiko while Naruto only grunt in pain, both of them tried to get up

" _ **Now... where was i**_ _ **?**_ _ **O**_ _ **h yes... Now since the peasant is already taken care of i must visit the other me and kill her..."**_ said Shadow Hinata

" _ **Where is the other me time to show him who is truly can be existed from both of us..."**_ said Shino's shadow

When they spot the real Hinata and Shino, they quickly use their magic to summon huge fireball and thunderbolt before sent it to both of them, Hinata and Shino can only close their as they ready to meet their end _'I'm sorry Naruto-kun, my only regret is i can tell you my feeling for you'_ though Hinata sadly _'This is the end... i even can't tell father i finally found some friend"_ though Shino, as they waiting for the pain come but they feel nothing, curious they open their eye only to see Naruto and Akiko persona as well themselves cross their arm to protect their friend with gasp Hinata ask

"Na-Naruto-kun... A-Akiko-san W-why you protect me? Just go away and safe yourself!"

"LIKE HELL I DO THAT!" shout Naruto

"W-why...? I-is not logical that both you safe us when we just talk for couple of minute" said oddly out character Shino while tear start drop from his face

"You idiot... even we talked only couple of time... even we just became a friend, both of you accept us that make both of you our precious treasure" replied Akiko while her brother nod in agreement

' _They... they think me as friend?'_ though Shino in surprise

"Beside what's wrong if you have something to hide... i mean my sister and i have a secret, you have a secret, my sister and i had other personality that hiding for long time, which mean you guys too right? Whatever your secrets we will still think both of you as our friend" said Naruto before though _'maybe even more'_

' _Na-naruto-kun still accept me even they_ _know my other side?"_ though Hinata had warm feeling on her chest and her face was blushed madly

"To both of us, both of you is important, so we glad exchange anything to protect both of you!" exclaim the twin at same time, while the shadow summon another fireball and thunderbolt trying ending all of their life

"Heh... Akiko since is becoming like this why don't we summon Kurama ?" Naruto ask

"Sure... nii-chan" Akiko reply

Concentrate Akiko and Naruto held each other hand and summon one tarot card with Judgement symbol on it, quickly Naruto and Akiko flick the card together make Kurama appear. The shadow attack is hitting her but she just shrugged of like it was nothing

" _ **Well...**_ _ **Well...**_ _ **Well...**_ _ **What**_ _ **do**_ _ **we**_ _ **have**_ _ **in**_ _ **here?**_ _ **You**_ _ **summon**_ _ **me**_ _ **just**_ _ **to**_ _ **fight**_ _ **this**_ _ **vermin**_ _ **kit**_ _ **?"**_ Kurama ask

"Heh... yeah... sorry to disturb you Kurama" replied Naruto

" _ **Nah...**_ _ **i**_ _ **just**_ _ **getting**_ _ **bored**_ _ **anyway..."**_ Kurama wave her hand casually _**"Let's**_ _ **see**_ _ **if**_ _ **you**_ _ **too**_ _ **can**_ _ **entertain**_ _ **me..."**_ Kurama shot some fireball at the shadow while shadow Hinata receive the attack, shadow Shino evade the attack, Kurama continuously shooting fireball at them, not allowing the enemy to fight back

When the shadow start avoiding her fireball, Kurama get in close combat, summoning her staf she whacking Hinata shadow before avoiding shadow Shino punch, and his punch hit shadow Hinata instead, when Kurama avoid the punch she quickly shot some fireball and burn shadow Shino upper wing, causing shadow Shino cried in pain, Shadow Hinata also tried whack her cane after being hit ny shadow Shino but Kurama parried with her and holding her attack

While this happen Shino and Hinata snap from their current state and look at the twin with disbelief stare because they (Naruto and Akiko) don't care with their (Shino and Hinata) own dilemma even though only talk couple of minute, they also thinking them as a friend (Shino and Hinata) without any doubt and helped them even though they (Naruto and Akiko) don't know Hinata and Shino personally... it make them feel warm on their chest while they though _'The-they accept me... even they know my secret side that i-i don't want to admit it...'_ when they look each other with nod they step forward and ready to stand beside Naruto and Akiko

When they reach Naruto and Akiko, Shino took Akiko hand and tightly keep her hand with his own while Hinata also doing same to Naruto hand, when the twin feel their friends hand they cannot stop smiling {Well... you can said in Naruto case grinning like an idiot... "I AM NOT" relax Naruto i just said this so reader can easily imagine your face "Oh..." back to the story folks} each other before they heard Shino voice for the first time full with emotion {sad and happiness}

"Thank you for accepting me you two..." with Hinata nod with agreement

"Thank you so much for accepting me too, also i want to thank you again for protecting us while we on shook state..." said now crying Hinata

"Hey... it's no problem... you accept us, we accept you... right sis?"

"Absolutely... we don't care you hiding something to us, remember what Chiyome said sometimes Shinobi must lying to protect themselves... while in both of your case is lying to your own so both of you not continue on dark side, so what the big deal... i mean if you ever look at the dark side we just knock you again and again to make sure you not choosing that side, i mean Shino is already mysterious like some drug king or something, we don't want him turn into real one, right..." said Akiko teasing Shino, and only got smile from Shino, while Hinata giggling at Shino joke

While the other four children talk each other the shadow feel their power little by little gone as Shino and Hinata accept this side of them, so the shadows try to attack their original one only being blocked by Kurama, getting frustrated Shino shadow sent another Bee Cyclone while Hinata shadow sent other fireball at her, without losing their cool Akiko and Naruto looking each other before nodding, Akiko said "Kurama use your kitsune-bi" Grinning, Kurama make some hand seal and shout "Kitsune-bi: Gōka Mekkyaku (Foxfire : Great Fire Annihilation) !"sending a massive stream of fire at the shadow, overpowered both shadow attack, and engluf both of them in fire, with agony cried both shadow return to their human form

Shino and Hinata come closer to them with confidence for each step, they knew that both of them ready to accept their hidden side

"I admit i hate my family... "Began Hinata

"But... i also knew they are the only family i have..." Continue Shadow Hinata

"...Yes... i also knew i want them saw me as me, no more no, that's why i followed everything they said to me..." Hinata said while hugging her shadow

"But deep down i knew they will never accept me..." Hinata shadow hugging her original back

"Yes... but right now i don't care... as i knew if i tried harder enough my family will proud of me and never look at me like trash anymore... so i am sorry for neglecting you for long time..."

"When i still children i always wonder what it look like having a friend..." said Shino

"...I also wonder if i open a bit people will recognize me" Continue shadow Shino

"Yes... but i admit that i'm afraid to open my feeling, so i'm hiding on shadow, but lot of time i knew if i do that everyone will..." continue Shino

"...Never recognize me... but now we no i am happy that outside the clan i have someone who recognize me..." replied shadow Shino

"...And also accept me for who i am, i promise i will stand and proud so more and more people recognize me..." ended Shino while took shadow Shino hand and start shook it

With smile both shadow disappear, in their place float persona in front of Hinata stood long golden brown haired woman who wearing Baju Kampret {One of Indonesia traditional clothes from sunda tribe if you want the specific} on her head she wearing a bandana with deer horn attach on it, on her waist there is Sarong that covered by leather belt, on her back strap a giant machete also she had bat wing on her back, she had leg protector and she also had pure white eyes {Please imagine Khaula the golden deer from Inheritage, one of best game i ever play even though the difficult is hard but love it}, on front Shino a man wearing full body futuristic white armor with his head wearing some warrior helmet and his face also covered with some kind of mask, his hair long spike blue, he also have dual gun on his hand {Shino persona... just imagine Chung tactical trooper berserk state with deadly chaser weapon from elsword} before disappear and floating inside both of clan heir and heiress

"Well... that interesting..." comment Naruto

"Yeah..." replied Akiko

"A-anyway... tha-thank again Na-naruto-kun, A-akiko-" said Hinata before her body start falling followed by Shino, making the twin panic a little

"Hi-Hinata, you okay..." ask Naruto in panic

"Shino... come on wake up..." said Akiko while slapping him

" _ **Bah...**_ _**you**_ _ **worried**_ _ **them**_ _ **to**_ _ **much**_ _ **you**_ _ **know**_ _**that**_ _ **... they just faint from fatigue for**_ _ **receiving**_ _ **their persona..."**_ said Kurama

"Really? Thank's kami..." ask Naruto while holding Hinata"And thanks for the help Kurama"

"Yeah...thanksKurama... anyways nii-chan let's cancel the jutsu and bring them back home" said Akiko with nod Naruto and Akiko cancel the jutsu and start walk to the village while Akiko holding Shino and Naruto carried Hinata bridal style while thinking how their journey is getting more and more interesting.

Next Morning

Hyūga Mansion

It's beautiful morning in Konoha everything is peaceful when suddenly almost everyone who live on Konoha heard high pitch scream from the one and only Hyūga Hinata, reason is simple for the first time she saw her persona who also scream when she heard Hinata scream before hiding in corner of Hinata room, almost immediately the branch house member rush into her room and ask

"Hinata-sama, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Don't wo-worry i-i'm fi-fine" said Hinata timidly "Ju-just have ni-nightmare..."

"Want to share it?" ask concern branch member

"N-no, i-i will be fine, thank you for asking it..." replied Hinata

"Farewell, if you need something please tell me" The branch member leaves her alone

When she heard the footstep getting more distance she turn around and look her persona sit on the corner of room while pocking her finger munch like Hinata always do, with little doubt she came closer to her persona and crouching in front of her, before she began talk her persona immediately said in frantic voice _**"I'm sorry... I'm sorry, i-i d-don't want to sc-scare yo-you desu"**_

"A-ano... i-is fine, so umm... Yo-you are my per-persona right?" ask Hinata and getting nod from her "S-so wh-what is your na-name? She ask once again

" _ **O-Oichi desu, my name Oichi desu..."**_ answer Hinata persona

"Oichi-chan? That a beautiful name" Hinatasaid and her persona face becoming red because the compliment

There awkward silent between two, before Hinata look at the clock and start panicked because she almost late for school, quickly she take a bath and change her clothes before grab something to eat, of course she not forget to greet her father who only stay silent when her daughter greet him {Remember parents... parents type like Hiashi who actually care with her daughter but don't showing it is bad... because that make your children became more rebel than before, so they will get attention from you or maybe anyone else, anyways back to the story}

On street Hinata start running a bit while her persona floating beside her, she saw Shino who walk to school, she also saw white warrior floating beside him, when she came closer with him, she greet him

"Ohayou, Shino-san..."

"... Ohayou Hinata-san" Shino greet back and saw floating object behind her "So... you too...?"

"Ha-hai..." answer Hinata as they walk into their class

"Well... let's find Naruto-san and Akiko-san after school to asking them about this" said Shino

"So... umm... Wh-what i-is yo-your persona na-name?" whispered Hinata as she don't want another student hearing what she said

" _ **Magoichi Saika..."**_ said the golden warrior

" _ **A-ano... ni-nice to me-meet yo-you Ma-Magoichi-san, m-my name O-Oichi desu"**_ replied Oichi and got nod from the white warrior

Four of them chatting all the way to class whilehopingfor Naruto and Akiko are already there, not long they reach their classroom and enter it, only findout Naruto and Akiko still not here, they agreed to wait for lunchbreak to talk with Naruto and Akiko

 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**

 **Well that** **'** **s all for now, please the comment and review**

 **JIkai Academy Final Years**

 **Persona corner:**

 **Mochizuki Chiyome – The Fool Arcana (Akiko)**

 **Specialist on Ice attribute, Resist: Ice type attack, weak: electricity attack**

 **M** **i** **yamoto Musashi – The Fool Arcana (Naruto)**

 **Specialist on Wind attribute, resist: wind type attack, weak: electricity attack**

 **Kurama – The** **Judgements** **Arcana (Naruto and Akiko)**

 **Specialist on Fire and Dark attribute, Reflect: Fire, Dark and Wind**

 **Oichi – The Moon Arcana (Hinata)**

 **Specialist on Fire Attribute, Absorb: Fire type attack, reflect: Electricity, weak: Ice type attack**

 **Magoichi Saika – The Hierophant Arcana (Shino)**

 **Specialist on Ice attribute, reflect: Ice type attack, absorb: wind, weak: fire attack**

 **Boss** **spell or attack technique**

 **Shadow Hinata (Hate** **her** **clan** **for** **threat** **her** **like** **a** **trash** **)**

 **Sōdaina kuriketto (grand cricket) – She slam her cane at the enemy with all of her strength**

 **Hime no Wagamama (Princess's Whim) – She faking cry to fooling the enemy so the enemy let their guard down**

 **Shadow Shino** **(Want to be recognize by other)**

 **Bee Cyclone – He summon a swarm of giant Kikaich** **ū** **and form a tornado from it before sent them to the enemy**

 **Shine of Bee – He summon his electricity type attack around his body for defensive technique**

 **Oc** **Jutsu**

 **Kitsune-bi: Gōka Messhitsu**

 **Basically is same as Madara** **Gōka Mekkyaku** **but use foxfire instead Katon**


	3. Chapter 3 – Academy final year

**Chapter** **three** **is** **up,** **just** **bit** **covering** **Hinata** **and** **Shino** **training,** **some** **confenssion,** **and** **the** **other** **thing,** **please** **enjoys**

 **DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR PERSONA OR OTHER ANIME AND GAME REFERENCE... EXCEPT** **FOR** **MY OC**!

 **Chapter 3 – Academy final year and** **Naruto** **Dilemma**

"Normal Talk"

' _Thought'_

" _ **Bij**_ _ **ū**_ _ **/ Summon Talk**_ _ **/ Persona talk / Shadow Boss"**_

' _ **Inner**_ _ **Sakura**_ _ **/**_ _ **Bij**_ _ **ū**_ _ **Thought / Summon Thought**_ _ **/**_ _ **Persona Thought'**_

"Jutsu / persona spell"

{Author Monologue}

Konoha Ninja Academy

Lunch Break

Akiko and her brother sitting on academy yard enjoyed their lunch provided by the one and only Ichiraku ramen. As they enjoying their meal Shino and Hinata walk toward them, the twin looked up from their meal and saw haunted figure on the back of them, with smile the twin motion them to take a seat before they eat lunch together

"It's seemed me and Hinata receive same abilities as you..." Shino said while eating his lunch

"Ca-care t-to ex-explain Naruto-kun, Akiko-san..." ask Hinata

"Well honestly we don't know... How about you guys?" Akiko looking at her persona

" _ **I am on same page with you Akiko-san..."**_ Musashi replied while he staring at Oichi, making her faces turns into full red _**"But i think... Kazuya-san and Rin-san had the idea what is going on..."**_

" _ **I agree with Musashi...**_ _ **As**_ _ **resident of that room, they must**_ _**be**_ _ **know something about it"**_ said Chiyome who also staring at Magoichi, making him shake a little _**"I don't want to be rude, but may ask your persona name?"**_

" _ **Magoichi Saika..."**_ replied the male persona

" _ **A-ano... O-Oichi desu, ple-pleased t-to me-meet you de-desu..."**_ said the female one with bow while herindex finger twiddling each other

After the introduction they began chatting each other with Hinata and her persona blushing a lot especially when they looking at Naruto and Musashi. This action of course make some student confused since the twin usually always eating on when lunch break without care the other student, Shino who never bother talk to the other student, and finally Hinata who always stuttering when itcome into the twin. But they paid no mind of those four because the other student thought the oddball of class must be make some groupfor themselves.

Class that afternoon is rather quick ended {I rather not talk about school as in my country school is always ridiculous. I mean the teacher always had short explanation about what we will learn about and then always make us do an assignment that literally harder than their explanation... Mumble... Mumble... *psst the reader still reading it* Huh? Wait are you read that? Sorry for the rambling, i just talk to Myself, Just back to story okay} when the bell ring for sign class ended

Naruto, Akiko, Shino and Hinata walk each other, and luckily, no civilian bothered them so they can walk in peace, the four children walk into one alley in abandon market district near training ground. Shino and Hinata with their persona watch in awe as they saw glowing blue colored door on the end of alley

With proud Naruto says "Well... This is it, welcome to our favorite shop aside Ichiraku Ramen, the Seiju (Blue Eagle)!"

When they step inside only one word that can express Hinata and Shino feeling "Wow..." as they looking around not noticing two people came closer to them, before place their hand to Shino and Hinata. When both of them felt a hand on their shoulder they jump in surprise with Hinata shriek "EEEP !" Before turning around and take their fighting stance much to Naruto and Akiko amusement, then they saw two people from Naruto and Akiko story, they relaxed a bit

"Welcome to Seiju! How can we help you today?" Ask the male one

"Hey Kazuya, Rin" greet Naruto alongside his sister and got nod from both of them

"So... any reason both of you and your friends to come here other than showing us their persona?" ask Rin

"Yes... actually, we had been wondering, how they can have persona? I mean we know me and my brother is special but them...?" ask Akiko

"Aah... Yes why they have they persona... It's actually simple. As you know yesterday both of your friend had a shadow that dwelled inside of them..." Explain Kazuya and get a nod from them "In Dark Hour shadow will materialize them self as the most fear or secret of the human that they deny it even though they knew what the shadow said is the truth..." He stop and let it sink to the four children "And by accepting your shadow you can magnificent the power of your shadow and became a persona... It is why persona is mask that's reflect your true emotion" and got nod from the three kid {Alright people if you can answer who is the three kid that mean you are good... Sorry just kidding... They were Akiko, Hinata and Shino *"HEY How about me ?" Naruto ask*, well duh sorry you are bit slower than the other kid..."Fuck you author" you welcome}

"Okay...? Anyway can you make a weapon for them?" ask Naruto, only got confused look from Hinata and Shino "Don't get me wrong guys... i know you guys are strong, but it's impossible fight shadow with hand to hand combat or only using kunai and shuriken, it's practically suicide"

"A-ano i-i can't... as Hy-Hyūga we are not allowed us-use a-any we-weapon other than kunai or shuriken...," said Hinata timidly

"Don't be ridiculous Hinata... if you want survive you must expand your fighting horizon not only use Jūken" said Naruto make Hinata more complicated for this. Seeing this Naruto continue "Can i ask you something Hinata" Hinata nodded her head "What if you meet someone who can resist Jūken... I mean if your opponent wearing an heavy samurai armor, can Jūken penetrating them?" that's made Hinata think for a second before shook her head

"See... That's why you must expand your fighting horizon, do not stick in one style, you will getting predictable... If you want to survive that mean you must expand your horizon by using weapon or ninjutsu, I'm not saying your clan byakugan is worthless, it's just i hate when someone from your clan said those eyes is invincible... Also i don't want you dying because you just use Jūken..." Explain Naruto. Making Hinata blush and turning around embarrassment since he worried about her

"Same as you Shino, it's not like your kikaichū weak but if someone outside them use bug poison or Katon jutsu your kikaichū will be useless" stated Akiko and got nod from Shino

"Let's see for Hyūga... I think i got something around here" said Kazuya and giving the young woman a rapier. Hinata had confused look on her face "let's me explain rapier is like a sword but the main function is for stabbing the enemy, so it actually extent your Jūken style, and this rapier made from chakra mental it will make your style more dangerous since not only damage from inside but also outside as well"

Hinata nod and tried the rapier with her right hand and swung it a little before trust it a little and perform basic palm thrust from Jūken kata, much to Hinata surprised, the rapier fells right on her hand

"Good... Now for the bug user here... i gotto said i little torn up between Kusarigama or dual Katana... so i let him decide for himself...," said Kazuya with two weapon on his hand

Shino step forward and took Kusarigama testing it, he swung the chain before throw the scythe then pull it so it can return, feeling weird he swap Kusarigama with dual Katana, before he tried slash or stab with it feeling natural on his hand, Shino nodding his head and said to Kazuya "i will take this"

Nodding in satisfied Kazuya seal the purchase item inside a scroll and giving it to Shino and Hinata. Rin who left when the clan heir and heiress try the weapon is also came back with two scroll on her hand, and giving it to Shino and Hinata, before both of them asking what is this, Rin explain inside the scroll is a fighting style that can be used with their selected weapon. Nodding Shino and Hinata turning around and found the Uzumaki's twin is gone

Shino ask "Kazuya-san, Rin-san... Where is Akiko-san and Naruto-san?"

"Naruto and Akiko had some business with our master, they will be back soon" Rin replied

5 minutes later the twin come out from door behind the counter, and said goodbye to Kazuya and Rin before start walking into training ground 13

Training ground 13

When they reach training ground Naruto and Akiko quickly use Kurai jikan no fīrudo to make dark hour appear, Naruto and Akiko explain how to summoning persona, but before Hinata and Shino summon their persona Akiko warned them that summoning persona cost a lot of energy, with nod both clan heir and heiress try it

"Ikimasu Oichi-san" said Hinata while crush her card with both of her hand

"Sā koi Magoichi" said Shino monotone while flick his tarot card

In instant both persona came out, after both persona come out Hinata and Shino drop on their knee breathing hard, making their persona worried about them

" _ **Don't**_ _**worry**_ _**their just exhausted from summoning both of you"**_ said Chiyome

"Right... anyway let's start training your stamina first... I think running around this training ground 10 laps is a good start," said Akiko

Hinata and Shino nodded and start running around training ground, then both of them do some push-up, sit-up, and another warm up exercise. Akiko and Naruto also start they usual training regime, 30 minute later Hinata and Shino patting slightly in front each other, Akiko and Naruto let them take a break before asking Shino and Hinata to spar with the twin so Uzumaki's twin know what their friend needed to improvise themselves

20 minutes later

"Okay... 20 minute already pass... You can take a break now," Naruto says, in instant both clan heir drops into ground

"You two already good but as had a room for improvement, after we take a break we will continue with Bukijutsu then Ninjutsu before we go home, got it?" Akiko explain to them and got nod from the clan heir "Oh, i almost forgot, both me and nii-chan already meet Igor-san, we asking about your persona and got quite useful information such as your persona weakness, i will giving both of you a note for it"

Uzumaki's twin is rather insane when it come training, Shino and Hinata learned the hard way since they only allow him and Hyūga princess to take a break only 10 minute before continue their training. Needless to say both of clan heir passed out in the end of the day making the twin panicked a bit before calm their self and carried them to their clan compound

Six month later

It's been six month since Hinata and Shino start training with Uzumaki's, a lot happen during that time, their stamina is increase excessive, and their training with weapon is going smoothly sometimes they even beat Uzumaki's on spar. They also become formidable team when some shadow crashing on their training season but most noticeable Naruto and Shino found themselves bit extremely protective when it come Hinata (Naruto) and Akiko (Shino) especially when Hinata, Shino and the twin change their usual clothes

Hinata now wear simple lavender colored sweater jacket that reach her hips with Hyūga clan symbols on the arm, the sweater is also show up her c-size bust and wear simple black spandex pants on her back there lay big white ribbon also she wear fingerless glove. On her legs strap two scroll and standard kunai pocket on her back of her pants, she also wear standard shinobi sandal {Her clothes is similar to Yagyu Jubei from Hyakka Ryouran Samurai Girl Style with her sword replace with scroll that sealing her rapier... Love the anime}

Shino now wearing high collar jacket with combination of deep ocean color and dark grey color on the both side, he wearing black jean which reach his knee, on the side of his pants strap normal shuriken pocket and instead shinobi sandal he wear a soldier boot. {Imagine Neku Sakuraba from the world end with you without his headphone and the jacket is not sleeveless but reach his hand}

Akiko clothes is black cat hoodie jacket with white cat paw design on the bottom, she also wear bracelet with seal on each bracelet for her claw gauntlet. She let the zip open and shown that she wearing orange strapless sport bra who poorly covering her growing breast and orange mini skirt with black spandex pants under it, she also wear an Uzumaki symbol necklace. Strap on the skirt is kunai pocket, she also wear standard shinobi sandal {I can't helped added cat themed in my story... I like cats!}

And for Naruto he wearing black t-shirt that covered by blood orange sleeveless hoodie jacket with golden yellow fire motif on bottom the jacket, red Uzumaki swirl on the back, he wear standard blood orange shinobi pants with kunai pocket on the left side and standard shinobi sandal. {Originally i want making Jin Kazama from tekken 5 secondary costume... you know the one with hood as Naruto clothes but i think it's not good enough so i improvise a bit though the design still stand on Naruto new clothes}, which they bought it from Kuroi ryū (Black Dragon) three month ago

Flashback No Jutsu

Three month ago

The twin looking for blacksmith to maintenance their weapon, despite Kazuya made the weapon but he is too busy for the maintenance, so right now Uzumaki twin looking for blacksmith, as usual they were being thrown out from shop when they came in, until they found shop hidden on the back of market place

"Kuroi ryū... nice name..." Naruto comment it

"So... we go inside?" ask his sister

"We don't have any choice..." answer Naruto as he step inside the shop

"WELCOME TO KURO- Naruto-kun, Akiko-chan is that you?" said brown haired bun girl in shock

"TENTEN-NEE!" shout Akiko while running to girl then hug her tightly with her brother followed behind

"You two... i miss you to so much... it's been long time from the orphanage..." cried Tenten "The Matron said both of you had been adopted before me..."

"Umm... Tenten-nee, you got wrong we had been kicked out from orphan when we four years old on winter that's year..." replied Naruto with scratch on the backside of his head

"WHAT! Bu-but she said..." Tenten said in shock

"She's lied on you..." cried Akiko, and got even tighter hug from crying bun haired girl

"Don't cry nee-chan... it makes me cry too..." Naruto trying to comforts his nee-chan

Whipping her tear Tenten nodded, and returns to behind counter, and heard loud bark from back of the shop

"Ten-chan, what's wrong? I heard you crying, are you alright?" said a man who come over cashier and saw Uzumaki twin who almost run in fear, fearing that they will be kicked out again, but to twin shock the man smile and welcoming them "Welcome to Kuroi Ryū... my name Jin, how i can help you today ?"

The twin only stood shock hearing warm welcome from someone other than Hokage, Iruka-sensei, Shino, Hinata and Ichiraku ramen but quickly shook their head and show them their weapon "Ano... we came here for maintenance our weapon..." said Naruto handling his weapon

Jin took their weapon and examine it for a while before ask "This is one hell damn weapon... both of them is chakra metal... where did you get this?" that statement surprised Tenten while looking at twin with mouth open

"Well we found it on training ground 13... When we looking for food in there" lied Akiko

"TRAINING GROUND 13! ARE YOU CRAZY!?" scream Tenten worried while frantically shook Akiko body

"Pfft... is fine Tenten-nee we don't go too far," said Akiko giving her weapon to Jin, so he can examine her weapon

"Well gaki... they still in good condition even though is a bit dull but it still can cut well... for maintenance it will be done at least 2 days from now... any other request? Ask Jin

"Well... no-"said Naruto before Akiko cut in "Kyaa... it's so cute!" squeal Akiko while look at cat hoodie jacket making her brother sweat drop

"Actually yes... how much that hoodie jacket cost?" ask Naruto

"Why don't both of you look around for clothes?" said Jin with chuckles while Tenten giggle a bit thinking how the twin not changed at all from day on the orphanage

It took 20 minute for twin to look new clothes a give it to Jin, who quickly count the cost

"Right... let's see 2 hoodie jacket, shinobi sandal, pants, t-shirt, and the maintenance... that cost 1000 ryo, since it's first time here i will give you discount..." said Jin "Anything else ?"

"Ah... yes actually are you can modified our clothes?" asked Akiko

"Sure... but it will cost you extra 500 ryo for it..." answer Jin, with nod the twin gives him the description for their clothes

Flashback No Jutsu Kai

That's how the twin got their new clothes, sometime they bring Hinata and Shino along for maintenance their weapon, much to twin surprise Tenten know Hinata from her teammates who is Hinata cousin. Anyway... With their new clothes Akiko and Hinata is popular among the boys. Somehow Naruto and Shino always feeling angry when Akiko and Hinata talk to other boys, make the girl blushed slightly when the boys (Naruto and Shino) always close to them wherever they go and sometimes driving out the other boy {Except bathroom of course... What are you looking at! What you said i want take a peek when the girl there!? How... how... right you are! (said it with perverted grin) anyway back to story}. Hinata and Shino also improve their taijutsu skill as well asninjutsu part, of course they don't forget the twin as they helped them with chakra control exercise to preparing the twin for their worse jutsu Bunshin No Jutsu and success it even the minimal amount clone that they can cast is still over 20 but still success. Hinata also finally master rapier and even making her own dual rapier style, with Shino also mastered his Katana as well

Akiko and Naruto also often visit Igor for advice when it come a persona, they getting along with their persona especially Kurama, they also not forgetting about their mother is hidden inside Konoha so when they not training, with their persona help they searching for Kushina.

Three month later

Naruto is alone watching Konoha from his favorite place Hokage monument, for past 9 month he cannot stop thinking what Shadow Hinata said to him that Hinata had feeling for him

" _ **I don't know why another me ha**_ _ **s**_ _ **feeling for someone who talking rude like you**_ _ **,**_ _ **"**_ echoed Shadow Hinata voice inside his mind

He even tell Kurama and Musashi only being advice to follow his heart, true he had a romantic feeling for his classmate Sakura Haruno but that feeling is gone especially after his sister beating crap out of him for liking the pink haired girl. Now he faced same dilemma and for some unknown reason for him, he always angry when Hinata being flirted by the other boys especially from Kiba Inuzuka, true that he always train with Hinata but lately for him is not enough he want more and more spend time with Hinata, but with Hinata and Akiko sudden popularity it's been hard for him to spend time with Hinata alone, sighing in frustration Naruto get up and go to his favorite jii-san the Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage for advice.

Hokage Tower

As usual, Naruto go inside Hokage office while ignoring the secretary who usually yelled at him and Akiko, when Naruto open the door he found Sandaime go through some paperwork and greet him

"Hey jiji... am i come in bad time?" greet Naruto

Looking up Sandaime smile when he saw his surrogate grandson

"Ah... Naruto-kun... no it is fine, where is Akiko? It is weird to see you came here alone"

"Well... she is around... anyway i come to ask you about something..." said Naruto bit hesitated

"Shoot"

"Well..." Naruto began "You... see... there is pretty girl on class... and she is bit popular on class... true i also talk a lot with her... but every time other boy near her or talk to her i don't know why but somehow I'm getting angry... and when she being flirted i want punch the other boy..."

Smiling, Hiruzen ask another question "Okay... so are you also want spend more time with her?"

"Ye-yeah, how did you know that?" asked Naruto shock

"Well Naruto-kun i can only give you one advice..." said Hiruzen and got nod from his surrogate grandson "Follow your heart... if you thinks she is perfect girl for you, you can try to win that girl affection... But promise me if somehow she don't like you don't force her to love you since pure love come from heart and if she love you back please cherish moment with her... It will give you boost of power... Is like Hashirama-sama said to me about The Will Of Fire, Will to protect and cherish the Village along with someone who precious to you while maintain that will but also builds willpower and strength of character who will be passed on next generation... Like tree who grow strong and will have a seed that will growth into other strong tree..."

"I don't get it jiji..." said Naruto sheepishly

"You don't need understand it now Naruto-kun... just promise me you will cherish that girl, okay?" replied Hiruzen

"You betcha... i promise Dattebayo!" said Naruto

"Good, so... who is the lucky girl?" teased Sandaime

"Uh... um... well... sh-she is... mmm... we-well look at the time i must go now !" said Naruto blushing and stuttering while pretending watch the clock before running out the office embarrassing, only got chuckle from Sandaime

Next day

Konoha Ninja Academy

HInata sat in her usual chair while her persona floating around looking at the other student beside her Akiko talking to her while Akiko persona is meditating, Shino sat right behind them and his persona adjust his weapon while looking at Chiyome. Then Naruto came in and made his way on Hinata seat, seeing this Hinata felt her face start blushing while her persona imitating her while looking at Musashi, despite their time together she always blushing when looking at Naruto, she also still stuttering when it come Naruto, Naruto lean closer to his sister and whispered something and got nod from Akiko, then Akiko move from her seat and sit beside Shino while Naruto sat beside Hinata

"Ohayou Hinata-chan!" greets Naruto cheerfully

" _ **Ohayou**_ _**Oichi-**_ _ **san**_ _ **"**_ greet Musashi to Oichi

"O-o-ohayou Na-naruto-kun" greets Hinata shyly

" _ **O-ohayou Mu-musashi-kun"**_ replied Oichi stuttering a bit while pocking her finger... habit that she got from Hinata

' _Cute...'_ though Naruto as he saw Hinata it look alike shy rabbit before shaking his head and ask "Ne... Hinata-chan after school can you come with me to the roof?"

"Su-sure... bu-but what fo-for Naruto-kun?" replied HInata because usually they immediately go to training ground 13 after class

"Um... let's talk that after school okay?" answer Naruto while scratching his neck nervous. This action of course is noticed by Hinata _'What is Naruto-kun nervous about?'_

Akiko also notice this and grinning madly since she approves her brother have relationship with Hinata and cheered on her head _'Woohoo... go nii-chan! Hinata-chan!'_ While herself also hope she had romantic relationship with someone that special {Why you reader look at me like that? Even if she does not understand of love, does not mean she cannot feel it right?, i mean Akiko is a girl and as a man i still not understand what girl wants... he-hey why all gi-girl reader looking me like that!? Uh... anyone... help! *Censored as the author had one hell beating from female reader* ugh... back... to story... *Fainted*.} And looking at Shino when she thinking about romantic relationship, Shino only stare back at her while trying fight to blush {*Cough... since the author still faint i will replacng him for awhile, I know Shino character is lot OOC but deal with it*} but this peaceful time between Hinata and Naruto disturbed by loud sound of Kiba Inuzuka and surprisingly Sasuke who took interest to Akiko much to his fan girl dismay

"Dobe! Move from there! The one who sit next to Hinata-chan is me!" ordered Kiba while his canine companion only face palm {*or paw palm? meh... whose care... back to story*} his face at Kiba action, even Akamaru know Hinata heart already belong to Naruto

"Hn... Akiko-chan, pretty girl like you shouldn't sit beside bug boy, just dump that creepy bug boy and sit beside me" said Sasuke tried to flirting with Akiko {*Seriously why almost Naruto story that i read Sasuke always said "hn" in almost every conversation?*} and got angry growl from Naruto and angry buzzing from Shino

"Ki-kiba-san... Naruto-kun sits here first... so you can sa-sat elsewhere," said Hinata calmly even though she irritated with Kiba behavior

"Teme... go away... I will sit wherever i want! So get lost!" Replied Akiko irritated and got death glare from Sasuke fan girl while hoping their object of affection want sat beside them, Of course Ino and Sakura vocalize their opinion

"AKIKO-BAKA! HOW DARE YOU CALL SASUKE-KUN TEME!" screech Sakura with Ino nodding agreement

"YEAH! Sasuke-kun you can sit beside me" said Ino tried flirting with Sasuke

"NO WAY INO-PIG! Sasuke-kun sit beside me!" exclaim Sakura while glaring at Ino

"Sit beside you? Please... Sasuke-kun better sit beside me Forehead-girl" replied Ino glaring back at Sakura

"Ino-pig!"

"Forehead-girl!"

"Pig!"

"Forehead!"

While both Sakura and Ino bickering each other, the other student ignoring them with Shikamaru said "Mendoukusai... (Troublesome)" and Chōji eating his chip, this chaos is stopped when Iruka and Mizuki walk in and forcing Iruka to use his patent Big head Jutsu {Usually i put the Jutsu in Japan but since i don't know the Japanese for this so i just use the English version}.

Time skip after school

Hinata, Naruto and their persona walk into the roof for their private meeting, unknown to them Akiko and Shino following from behind

Academy roof

The sky is peaceful orange, right now Hinata enjoyed her time alone with Naruto, same with Naruto he also enjoys his time with Hinata, he then looking around and found out no one in here beside them, Naruto know this is the perfect chance, so with clearing his throat he tried to start a conversation

"So... Umm... Hinata... How are you...?" ask Naruto while smacking himself mentally for stupid question

"I-I'm fine... de-despite there is a bit problem on clan" replied Hinata

"I... See... So... Actually there is a reason i asking you here..." Said Naruto nervously, he decide to be blunt to her

' _Why_ _he's_ _so nervous ?'_ though HInata while tilt her head make Naruto blush thinking how cute she was, seeing this Musashi took Oichi hand and starts to walk away while saying

" _ **Oichi and i will try looking your mother... maybe she near here"**_

"Okay? That's we-weird...," said Hinata looking at their persona with Oichi face turn into new shade of red

"Hi-hinata..." said Naruto swallowing his spit to calm himself "I-i want talk something... you s-see for past 9 month, your shadow said something that make me cannot stop thinking about it..." and got nod from Hinata signaling him to go on "Hi-hinata... are... are you have feeling for me ?"

That's statement make Hinata blush while Akiko smacking herself for her brother silly question, fidgeting Hinata replied "A-ano... i-i..." she stopped and tried calming herself before replied "Naruto-kun... remember on your story... you save little girl..."

Naruto nod "That little girl is you right? "

HInata nod "I... i remember how you and Akiko-chan save me from the bullies... even though i don't remember the shadow thing but i remember your face... And every time i remember the incident my heart always getting warm and beating fast, somehow whenever i think about it, is always make me happy... When i see you again in academy that's warm feeling is getting stronger... True you save me with Akiko-chan... But... This feeling when closer to you is the best to the point where i cannot stop thinking about you... I want to know anything about you... Holding you-" before she finished Naruto hugging her tightly

"Hinata... as you know i don't know what is love... but i knew i want spend more time with you... while right now i cannot say i have same feeling with you but... i will try to understand this pleasant feeling near you..." said Naruto sadly

"And i promise you to show you about love... I love you Naruto-kun..." Said Hinata hugging Naruto back, unknown to Hinata, Naruto hear a voice inside his head _**"Thou art i... I art thou... Thou has establish new bond... Thou had allow**_ _ **ed**_ _ **to summon i... as I shall guide you for finding true love"**_

Akiko and Shino wisely turn back and exit the school with smile on both their face, silently congratulation Hinata and Naruto.

 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**

 **Well that's all for now, please the comment and review**

 **I know the confess** **ion** **is bad... I am sorry about it since i have bad luck on romance so this is the result... once again sorry**

 **This is not Kiba, Sasuke, or another character bashing since i kinda tired read at those, true there's time i will bashing some character, but right now Kiba and Sasuke role is rival for love to Naruto and Shino,** **the** **other** **role** **i** **think** **i** **just** **like** **them** **when** **they** **is** **little** **jerk,** **reason? Don't know but i just got something planned for Kiba anyway so once again i will not bashing him**

 **JIkai Exam and Teammate**

 **Persona corner:**

 **Mochizuki Chiyome – The Fool Arcana (Akiko)**

 **Specialist on Ice attribute, Resist: Ice,** **Weak** **: Electricity**

 **M** **i** **yamoto Musashi – The Fool Arcana (Naruto)**

 **Specialist on Wind attribute,** **Resist** **:** **Wind** **,** **Weak** **: Electricity**

 **Kurama – The** **Judgements** **Arcana (Naruto and Akiko)**

 **Specialist on Fire and Dark attribute, Reflect: Fire, Dark and Wind**

 **Oichi – The Moon Arcana (Hinata)**

 **Specialist on Fire Attribute, Absorb: Fire, reflect: Electricity,** **Weak** **: Ice**

 **Magoichi Saika – The Hierophant Arcana (Shino)**

 **Specialist on Ice attribute,** **Reflect** **: Ice,** **Absorb** **:** **Wind** **,** **Weak** **:** **F** **ire**


	4. Chapter 4 – New User and Honorable Grand

**Chapter 4 – New User and Honorable Grandson**

"Normal Talk"

' _Thought'_

" _ **Bij**_ _ **ū**_ _ **/ Summon Talk**_ _ **/ Persona talk / Shadow Boss"**_

' _ **Inner**_ _ **Sakura**_ _ **/**_ _ **Bij**_ _ **ū**_ _ **Thought / Summon Thought**_ _ **/**_ _ **Persona Thought'**_

"Jutsu / persona spell"

{Author Monologue}

 **DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR PERSONA OR OTHER ANIME AND GAME REFERENCE... EXCEPT MY OC**!

Three month after Hinata confession

It has been three month since Hinata and Naruto talk and they agree to spend more time, so Naruto will understand the meaning of love. Akiko and Shino also getting close of course Naruto knew this, and as protective elder brother he threaten Shino to not break Akiko heart making the bug user sweating a bit especially when Naruto pointing his sword at Shino groins. The four children also learn their affinity after the twin stea-borrowed some chakra paper from Hokage office two weak after the confession. Naruto have major affinity of wind also minor water affinity, Akiko have major water affinity along with minor to lightning affinity, while Hinata have major affinity of Fire and minor lightning affinity finally Shino with majority earth affinity and little fire affinity.

Since then they training their affinity along with their ability to summoning persona, sometimes those four children hunting some shadow when dark hour appear {remember the appearance dark hour in this story is random}. Naruto also show everyone that he got new persona shocking his gang, Hinata and Shino not forgotten the written test, so sometimes they force the Uzumaki twin to studying to point where the twin ready for written test

Now Hinata, Shino, Akiko, and Naruto is sitting on their seat ready for exam enjoy their peaceful moment until Kiba and Sasuke pestering Hinata and Akiko to have a date with them, of course Hinata and Akiko ignore this until Iruka and Mizuki come to their class

"Alright everyone, as you know today is can graduated or not, the exam will have four part, first is written exam, then taijutsu before we go to shuriken throwing and last part is ninjutsu" Iruka explained

"Now, let's begin the written exams!" Mizuki said, then he and Iruka distribute the test

1 hour later

All students now standing nears the sparring Arena waiting for their turn, the rule is simple all student at least must stand inside the sparring Arena for 5 minute or more to pass the test while sparring with Mizuki or Iruka. The result? Civilian student barely stand 5 minute inside sparring Arena, while clan heir or heiress {except Hinata and Shino}, Sai and Sakura stand 5 until 8 minute inside sparring Arena, Sasuke stand 10 minute inside Arena before vicious kick from Iruka forcing Sasuke leave the sparring Arena, Hinata and Shino thanks to ruthless train from twin can stand 12 minute before being forced leave sparring Arena. Now is Akiko and Naruto turn, Naruto facing Mizuki while Akiko facing Iruka with bow the twin took their stance, Naruto hand shift into fist with his right hand in front of him and left hand in front his chest, his leg spread a little {Please imagine Kim fighting stance from King Of Fighter XIV, his team ending quite funny to watch}, while Akiko stance is same when she use her claw {In case you forgot her stance is same as Taokaka from blazblue, love her}

' _Heh... this is perfect chance for taking revenge on demon brat'_ smirk Mizuki as he takes his stance

' _Interesting... i never saw that stance before...'_ thought Iruka intriguing

With Naruto

Naruto waited right time to strike, Mizuki decide attack first with speed of chūnin he aiming for Naruto head with his fist ready to knock Naruto over. However thanks to six years harsh training from his persona, Naruto side step to avoid the punch before he deliver his own chop to Mizuki back but Mizuki roll his body to avoid the chop while swiftly kick Naruto leg making the blonde stumble a bit, before Naruto register what happen he force himself to defend from another kick before do some back flip making a distance from Mizuki

"Hmm... you getting better Naruto" praise Mizuki while inside he seething in angry

"Thanks Mizuki-sensei..." replied Naruto grinning as he dash himself to Mizuki ready to throwing punch to him, only for his fist getting caught and twist it over Mizuki shoulder making the blonde hit the ground with loud thump

Quickly Naruto rise exact time to avoid Mizuki kick and use this momentum to use axe kick and hit Mizuki right into head before do somersault kick to Mizuki face and sending him to mid-air, Mizuki steadying his body and landed on ground gracefully

Naruto is not done yet, rushing to Mizuki he launch a barrage of kick combo before once again ending it with somersault kick and knock Mizuki out of sparring Arena {Imagine Kim super moves Houou Kyaku}, surprising many student

With Akiko

Iruka having hard time keeping with Akiko speed as she avoid all of his strike from punch to kick she evading all of them, Iruka wondering why Akiko not countering his attack. He is not the only one who thinking about this as Shikamaru who somehow awake and look at Akiko running away from Iruka making him wonder what is her plan, until it dawn on him Akiko is stalling and make Iruka tired

' _Troublesome girl..._ _She_ _ha_ _d_ _a huge stamina_ _and_ _using it as her advantage, clever_ _…_ _'_ Shikamaru admit it on his head, turning his head he looking at Hinata and Shino who not surprises with this _'Probably they knew this tactic before'_ thought Shikamaru. He knew Hinata and Shino spend lot of time with the twin more than himself "Troublesome... If this keep up i need training too..."

Chōji who sat beside Shikamaru also nod at this since the twin practically his friend too, after their vicious battle of food with Naruto winning, Akiko on second and himself at the last, he secretly vow to beat them for outclass him on eating contest. Sasuke who watch Akiko speed smirking thinking how to make her to be his wife, while Ino and Sakura internally growling at Akiko displayed speed and vow to show their Sasuke-kun that both of them is more worthy than Akiko

Kiba looking at Naruto knocking Mizuki out of ring and start growled thinking how the dobe so strong while he as alpha cannot do that and vowed to get his revenge on the blonde while showing to Hinata that he is more worthy than the blonde. Making Akamaru whining softly at how stupid his partner for his desire to Hinata who will never acknowledge him as love interest. Sai saw the twin development and make mental note to report this to his master

Back to Akiko

Akiko grinning when she saw how tired Iruka became after constantly attacking her, using her speed she appeared in front Iruka and deliver jumping kick at his chest making him skidding a bit. Then forcing himself to tilt his head barely avoided claw attack from Akiko before kicking on her side only for Akiko jumping from the kick and deliver her own kick into Iruka head forcing him to leave Sparring arena. The other student gaping at her skill

Iruka and Mizuki congratulated Akiko and Naruto for knocking them out since no student can do that, though the latter said it with angry in his voice. Then they ushered the student to target practice area for throwing test, the result is quite good the civilian site got 5 marks out of 10 tries, while Sakura, Sai, and the other from clan hit 6 to 8 dead center from 10 tries, Sasuke hit 9 from 10 tries, while Akiko and Naruto only hit 5 since some of kunai and the shuriken they used is dull

Now is Ninjutsu part exam, some civilian student fail at this since their henge is not good enough, while Sakura, Sai, Sasuke and the clan heir easily pass the test. Akiko and Naruto also pass the test since they easily use henge into Hiruzen (Naruto) and Tsunade (Akiko), their kawarimi also huge success since they replace themselves with Mizuki and create 20 clones with ease, Iruka smiling with proud to them while Mizuki seething in anger

After School

Iruka approaching Naruto and Akiko who talk each other while their persona looking around not interesting hearing their summoner conversation {Naruto tied his hitai-ate on the forehead and Akiko tied on her neck, If you wondering where their hitai-ate location}

"Naruto, Akiko I'm so proud with both of you, congratulation for passing the test," said Iruka with proud in his voice

"THANKS SENSEI!" said twin together before bowing to Iruka

"Stop it…you make me blush, anyway...Why don't we celebrate this... my treat!" said Iruka grinning

"Yay... Ichiraku Ramen here we come!" cheer Akiko and start make their way to Ichiraku ramen

Akiko, Naruto, and Iruka not noticing Mizuki look at them with scowl in his face, before turning into one student who sitting alone in the middle school yard, when he saw the student not wearing hitai-ate, he grinning and making his way to the student

Time skip that night

Naruto and Akiko walking around Konoha in peace after their celebration on Ichiraku's, they never saw Ayame and Teuchi so happy when they inform them about their graduation. Ayame even hugging both of them, while Teuchi crying a bit for the news making the twin blush in embarrassment, after saying goodbye to Iruka and the Ichiraku's they planning to going to Igor for their usual persona consultation. Suddenly they saw lot Shinobi from Chūnin to ANBU on the roof searching for something making the Uzumaki's wonder what is going on, before their imagination go wild, they saw movement on the wood near their place. Naruto and Akiko rush in the wood thinking as Shinobi of Konoha it is also their responsibilities to investigate, when they reach the place where they spot a movement they quite surprise when seeing their ex-classmate Ami Kurogane. {If you look the anime she is the one who bullied Sakura when they still child, though the last name is my idea} holding a scroll and sit waiting for something, masking their chakra the twin waiting while looking around exasperate

One hour later there is movement on bush making the twin drawn their weapon and they quite surprised when Iruka come out of bush

"AMI! WHAT THE HELL YOU THINKING STEAL FORBIDDEN SCROLL!" yelled Iruka

"Iruka-sensei, are Mizuki-sensei sent you to retrieve me?" ask Ami

"Huh? What are you talking about?" ask Iruka confused

"Well... You see, Mizuki-sensei asking me to retrieve this scroll for making up test... So do i pass? "

"What make-"before Iruka finish his sentence his sense an Fūma Shuriken flying on them quickly Iruka grab Ami and shove her into ground evading it

"Thanks Iruka for lead me to her" said shadowed figure approaching that Iruka recognize immediately

"MIZUKI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? YOU BETRAYED KONOHA!" accused Iruka

"Yes! Konoha is always holding me back! My original plan is use Kyūbi brat to steal the forbidden scroll but since they pass the test even when i sabotage their test and thankfully, Ami here can replace them. Next step is simple i will use forbidden scroll and go to Orochimaru to gain asylum and power i desire!" exclaim Mizuki while took other Fūma Shuriken ready to throw at Iruka thus ending his life alongside Ami

"Kyūbi brat?" Ami wondered aloud

"Yes the Kyūbi brat or you can call them-"

"STOP MIZUKI IS FORBIDDEN !" yelled Iruka

Ignoring Iruka, Mizuki continue "Uzumaki twin! Yes, the troublemaker Uzumaki had Kyūbi sealed inside them so they were Kyūbi reborn! Enough talk! die!"

Before he throwing the shuriken suddenly the sky change into green colored making Naruto and Akiko pale, the Dark Hour is appear

Mizuki who ignoring this throw the Fūma Shuriken at stunning Iruka and Ami who looking around scared, the Fūma Shuriken suddenly being stopped by Knight who riding a floating horse. {Avenger assembles! seriously, i want say that whenever i hear Avenger, anyway the enemy is avenger knight from persona series} Without warning the knight appear in front of Mizuki and stabbing him with his spear right through Mizuki heart, Mizuki scream can be heard through entire wood petrified Iruka and Ami who can only look at hole in Mizuki dead body. When the knight done with stabbing Mizuki, he remove the spear and turning into Iruka and Ami ready to stab them as well only being interfere by Naruto and Akiko

"GO MUSASHI!"

"ATTACK HIM CHIYOME!"

Musashi and Chiyome appear and clashing their weapon with avenger knight while the Uzumaki's approach Iruka and Ami

"Iruka-sensei, Ami...you guys alright?" ask Naruto

"Ye-yeah... Wh-what i-is that thi-thing?" stuttered Iruka

"You don't need to know that sensei, both of you must run from here... we'll take care of this" stated Akiko

"WHAT! As your teacher i can't leave you behind!" Yelled Iruka

"And as fellow Konoha shinobi we won't allow you to die... We will be fine, go!" said Naruto before turn ready facing avenger knight with his sister followed him. Iruka not convincing and try to pull Akiko and Naruto, only being punched by Naruto on his guts knocking him out before using a jutsu that Kurama create to make another people forget some event like this. With puppy eyes Akiko asking Ami to run and got nod from her while picking up unconscious Iruka, before Ami could leave another avenger knight appear blocking the escaping path

Akiko cursed "Dammit... Nii-chan, i take care the other knight... will you be okay facing it alone ?"

"Yeah... i... will... be fine... GO!" replied Naruto while struggling holding the attack from other knight

"Ok..."

With Naruto

' _Damn... he's tough...'_ thought Naruto avoiding incoming spear before he slashing the opponent right side only for the opponent shield blocking it

"Damn it ! Fine... if physical attack is useless how about this! Diao-chan Agilao!" Said Naruto summoning his new persona, the new persona is a black haired loli girl who wearing a violet cheongsam dress with white flower decoration on the bottom of it, she also wear black spandex pants to keep her modesty. She tied her hair into twin bun, she also had orb floating as her weapon, on her face laid a white mask with red mark over the eyes which allow everyone saw her eye is deep red color {Diao-chan clothes is combination of blue dragon from soccer spirit and the mask is loco mask from mar heaven}

She use her fire magic and knocking the avenger knight back

' _So magic is the weakness huh...'_ "Akiko ! Use magic ! physical is useless against them !" yelled Naruto while he running some hand seal before exclaim " Fūton : Daitoppa ! (Wind release : great breakthrough)" and send avenger knight into air

When the knight landed, he casting Tarukaja and Sukukaja to increase his attack and speed before rushing at Naruto with high speed whom side step to avoid the attack. But the attack manage scratch Naruto side, the avenger knight continue use same pattern to attack Naruto scratching him a lot, even when avenger knight magic gone he still attacking Naruto. Naruto avoid the attack while holding his wound Naruto once again summon Diao-chan for another Agilao attack and hit avenger knight make him stumbled a bit. Take a breath Naruto took his sword channeling his wind chakra before swing his sword diagonal upward and said "Ogi: Dai Kazan (Secret art: Big Eruption)" creating a huge tornado from the slash and sending it to the enemy trapping the knight. When Naruto saw the knight is being trapped, he summons Diao-chan and use her Agilao to burn the tornado

However, Naruto far from done, once again he channeling his wind chakra "Ogi : Kaze Danmaku Surrashu ! (Secret art: Wind Slash Barrage)" Slashing flying wind slash barrage at the tornado thus cut the enemy who still being burned inside the tornado, and ending the enemy life. Seeing his enemy died Naruto drop to the ground panting slightly before forcing himself to get up and go to his sister

With Akiko

Akiko have hard time keeping her opponent, her claw is proven not effective against avenger knight, she tried use her ice magic when she heard Naruto voice but also proven useless at the knight. So in desperate she can only defend the attack while protecting Ami and Iruka, but it only make her tired, when she slip a little, avenger knight rushing at Ami ready to screw her along with Iruka, Ami can only stand still since she too terrified to move and close her eyes accepting her death. When suddenly she felt her bodies being pushing around, opened her eye, she saw Akiko holding her wounded shoulder. Shocked at this Ami could help but ask "A-A-Akiko... WH-why yo-you safe m-me"

"Silly girl... Ami... You are my classmate and... Konoha civilian... So is natural that i protecting you... beside... Iruka-sensei also in here I cannot let... him... die..." replied Akiko while hissing in pain

"Bu-bu-but i-i-i... always bu-bu-bullying yo-you" Ami protested

"I... know... but still... you are my classmate... even... if we... not best friend or friend at all... i will still think... you as my friend thus... making you important to me... please don't cry... i mean you are strong girl... you usually making the other cry not the opposite" said Akiko with pure smile on her face

That's answer shocking Ami, she never thought there is a girl who forgive her for bullying even her once called friend dump her after she bullied them, she also start thinking the reason she want become Kunoichi in first time. In her past her parents once was a great Shinobi, true they not from clan but still great Shinobi but all change when her mother die in mission, her father become drunkard and always abused her since she is mirror image of her mother, her brother abandon them for enemy Kunoichi thus making him a missing nin, almost every Shinobi in village looking at her weary as if she will betrayed them, she remember she want prove them that she will never betrayed Konoha and become great Kunoichi

When she first bullying Sakura, she actually want apologies but her so called friend pushing her to continue the bullying, at first she feel bad doing this but the stress from abused father making her somewhat satisfied bullying other girl around her. When the other girl sans Hinata and Akiko start like Sasuke she don't want to left behind so she start like Sasuke too even though deep inside her heart she admitted she's don't like Sasuke at all

She actually jealous at Akiko since she had caring brother that is the reason she bullying her out of jealousy, she bullied Hinata too since she also had the twin attention. Now when she think about it she actually want became friend with them but since she bullying Akiko and Hinata she afraid of Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru or Chōji push he aside since she knew they close to the each other

Now the people she bullied is hurt from protecting her... protecting her from monster only because she think her as friend and that is the last straw to her. She crying for her own stupidity... For her own ego... for her jealousy of the twin, the word Mizuki said about Uzumaki twin is Fox reborn gone from her mind ' _they not Ky_ _ū_ _bi... if they were, they will abandon me too..'_ she thought while crying

Meanwhile Akiko who holding her wound ready for another attack from avenger knight, she tried jump to avoid another spear attack only for her receive full body blow from shield before she can scream avenger knight use her spear to whack her to ground hard making her cried in pain

"AKIKO !" scream Ami desperate while crying inside her head _'Dammit... is my fault... if... if i not following Mizuki order she will never hurt like this... if only I'm not abandon my training_ _for that pricks Sasuke this will never happen!_ ' suddenly she hear voice inside her head making her cringed a little

" _ **I am thou... Thou Art I... Thou who**_ _**want correcting their sin... can call upon my name... as i shall help**_ _**to**_ _**erasing thee sin..."**_

When Ami open her eye she saw blue tarot card floating around, and scare her a little, but when she saw downed Akiko being approach by avenger knight she quickly punch the card "HELP HER HŌJŌ MASAKO!" Appear in front her long silver haired woman wearing a black cat mask, she wearing an simple white shirt and green vest, she also wearing a green skirts around her float a blue fire ball, on the back strap two katana {Imagine Youmu from touhou wearing a cat mask lately i like touhou character} shooting fireball at avenger knight stopping him before Musashi come and cut clean avenger knight right on his head thus kill avenger knight is the last thing Ami saw before fainting

Naruto saw Akiko on ground rushing to help her when suddenly Ami summon persona. He quite surprised since he though there is no way persona can be appear without fighting the shadow of persona user, but quickly dismiss the thought, quickly he summon Musashi and ordering him to cut avenger knight head before he summon, his new persona, Diao-chan to heal Ami and Akiko with Media, when she's done Naruto look at forbidden scroll who open little and saw Kage Bunshin No Jutsu and its description, shrugging he tried and much to his shock he success, quickly he summon 3 clone and help carried Iruka, Akiko, Ami and Mizuki corpse exact time when Dark hour gone and everything back to normal

Not long carrying 3 people and one corpse an ANBU squad came when they spotted unconsious Iruka and Mizuki corpse can helped but ask "Uzumaki-san... what happen in here ?"

"Geez… Rather than ask, why don't you people help me carried them, they quite heavy dattebayo" replied Naruto and got nervous chuckle from the ANBU

"Apologies Uzumaki-san... let's us help you bring them to Hokage" with nod the ANBU squad place their hand on Naruto and his clone before using Shunshin no Jutsu to Hokage tower

Hokage Tower

Hiruzen Sarutobi who looking at his crystal ball is getting worried since he missing the fight after his ball somehow malfunction. He hope ANBU squad can found and stop Mizuki before he getting away, he also concern with Ami since no doubt she will tell the other student about Kyūbi making the twin hard life became more hard, so when he heard knock from door he getting anguished and ask whoever they were to enter

When the door open revealing ANBU squad with Naruto and the other he sighing in relief, he saw Mizuki corpse and make mental note inform Inoichi to get information about his former student

"Naruto-kun, are you and the other alright ?" ask Hiruzen

"Yeah... i... fine... jiji... only tired... now if you let me i... will... sleep-" replied Naruto before he drop to ground and snore loudly. Seeing this ANBU squad and Sandaime cannot help but chuckling at scene, he dismiss the ANBU and ask them to bring Inoichi to his office immediately before placing Naruto and the other at couch letting them sleep peacefully

Next morning

The light start crawling in Hokage office making Akiko stir when she got hit by the light, looking around she found herself inside Hokage office she also find the other already wake up and Sandaime Hokage look at them with worried expression beside him a pale blonde haired man also looking at them with worried. She about ask something but beaten by girly scream from Ami who pointing out at her persona...? Making the other look at her as if she grow other head

"Wh-wh-who a-a-are y-y-you..." Ami stuttered in fear

"Ami-chan, what are you talking about ?" ask confused Sandaime

"Ho-ho-hokage-sama, wha-wha-what d-d-do you me-mean with th-the question ? I-i-i me-mean did y-you n-not lo-lo-look at that floating thing in front me" Ami replied while trying backing away from floating figure. That statement make Hokage, Iruka {Remember Iruka doesn't remember the dark hour due Naruto jutsu} and the pale blond frown since they not seeing a floating thing

Luckily Akiko cut in and say "Yeah... What are you talking about Ami-chan? there is no floating thing around here, you must be still half-sleep" and sending a look to Ami that she will explain everthing later

Shrugging it off Hokage ask "Anyway Ami, please tell me... How Mizuki trick you?" With fear she tell how Mizuki promise her that she will become Genin if she took forbidden scroll, how this will prove everyone she can be good Kunoichi, and how he promise her became Sasuke teammate, when she finish Hokage only stood still making her nervous

"Ami... what you do is still act of treason...," said Sandaime breaking the silent while Ami look down ashamed for herself

"And regardless your exam result I'm afraid i cannot change that, also I'm afraid the only punishment for your crime is dead" Ami nod holding her tears once more

"Perhaps there is another way jiji" Akiko said with everyone look at her confuse

"How so dear..." replied Hiruzen

"What if she train under me and nii-chan for 2 weeks..." suggest Akiko

"Akiko... I am afraid that is impo-"said Iruka only being cut off by Akiko

"I know with her stole forbidden scroll is treason act but we cannot blame her since stealing the scroll is Mizuki order and in academy, student is being ask to follow the academy teacher, so is not her fault to following Mizuki order. What i am suggesting is you let me train her for 2 weeks and test her again if she can became kunoichi or not. Why? Because her skill on stealth is great i mean she stole the forbidden scroll without anyone knew even you jiji, it's quite waste someone who talented as her to be killed, of course i will train her if she willing it and her head been scanned by Yamanaka to find out if she actually Mizuki partner in crime or not..." Explain Akiko {what you think all the time she spend with Shino not influence her?}

"Akiko-chan..." muttered Ami sadly her tears flow freely when she defend her

"Aki... what if... i mean IF she actually Mizuki partner is true... are you going to defend her?" asked Naruto

"If... if... she indeed Mizuki partner... i... i... will not defend her anymore..." muttered Akiko looking at Ami sadly

Rubbing his chin Sandaime hokage not only thinking the backslash about Akiko proposal but also thinking how Akiko is like her father who always looking something with good intention, sighing "Ami... the decision is yours"

"I... i accept Akiko idea Hokage-sama" replied Ami while promising herself to became friend with Akiko

"Farewell, This is Inoichi Yamanaka, he will be the one who scan yours memory, Inoichi if you will" Hiruzen introducing the pale blonde man who nods in return

"Ami-chan, please don't be afraid it will not hurt you at all..." said Inoichi calmly before use Saiko Denshin (Psycho mind transmission) while putting his hand to Ami head

10 minute later

Inoichi cancel his jutsu and confirm to Sandaime Hokage that Ami is not Mizuki partner, with nod Hiruzen asked Akiko to go with her idea, Akiko hugging and thanking her jiji for the chance before she leave with her brother. Ami asking Sandaime Hokage if she can move to Uzumaki's apartment complex when Hiruzen ask why she explain the abuse from her father and she scared to go home, it's only natural Hiruzen angry with her father for abusing a child so he allow her to move to the twin apartment

After their business done Sandaime Hokage dismiss the twin, Ami, and Iruka while asking Inoichi stay. When they exit the Hokage tower the twin and Ami bit farewell to Iruka and start walking to Seiju for Ami weapon and explanation, same as Hinata and Shino, Ami can't helped but look at the shop in awe, as usual Kazuya and Rin greet them then Akiko explain the situation to them with nod Kazuya is going prepare the weapon only being stop by Naruto question

"Hey Kazuya... Can i asking you something..."

"Shot"

"How Ami can get her persona? I mean you have fight your inner shadow to get your persona right?" ask Naruto in confuse

"True in Dark Hour shadow will materialize them self as the most fear or secret of the human but if that human accepting their fear or secret they can magnificent the power of shadow and become persona. That's why your friend here can obtain her persona by accepting her fear... I never said the shadow must came out and you must beat it, as long you accepting your secret side anyone can obtain their persona..." explain Kazuya "Any question ?"

Only got silent from three nodding Kazuya go to back of shop and return with a giant scythe before giving it to Ami. "Here try this... it should perfect to you..." with nod Ami try swing the scythe and much to her shock is look natural to her so she said thanks to Kazuya, just like before Rin also come out and give her scroll to train with Ami new toy. They also decide to had breakfast in here {In case you forgot the Seiju also serve as restaurant}

When the three done they bit farewell to Seiju and headed to Kuroi ryū for Ami new clothes since she basically don't have another dress beside the one she wear right now, after that they go to Training Ground 13 for training

Training Ground 13

Three young child arrive in training ground 13 which scared Ami little but Akiko assure her it will be fine, looking around they found Hinata, Shino and their persona already here ready for training, but when they saw Ami and another persona they cannot helped but ask

"Akiko-chan, Naruto-kun, Ohayou... Why there is persona behind Ami-san?" asked Hinata curious

"Well Hinata-chan... as you can see Ami awoken her persona so Akiko decide to train her..." answer Naruto, Hinata nodded but can't help frown since she still not trusting Ami at all thanks to her bullying nature, even Shino also frown for Akiko decision

"Are you sure it is logically safe? While i try not to be rude, she had bullying you and Hinata a lot. Are she even know about-"Shino ask but being cut off by Akiko

"Yes Shino-kun I'm serious and yes she knew...," replied Akiko holding Shino cheek

Shino can only nod while blushing from skin contact but still looking at Ami in weary, Hinata also looking at her in same manner since she had bullied her, it's not like Hinata not trusting Akiko but still... Seeing their stare Ami quickly kneel before them and bowing at them

"Shino-san... Hinata-san... i-i-i am sorry... sorry for everything that i had done to both of you... i will not asking for your forgiveness but... please... please! Let me try to show you that i worthy for your forgiveness!" Ami said with tear flowing on her cheek this action is shocking Hinata and Shino since they never thought Ami will bow and cried for forgiveness

"Ami-san... I will blunt to you, I really hate you but...I will allow you prove yourself to obtain my forgiveness," Hinata said while kneeling besides and hug her tightly make Ami cried even more for Hinata kindness

After their little drama over Akiko explain Ami train regime before they start training, for next week Ami train to increase her stamina as well studying her weapon, to said she tired is understanding but she not backing down and give up since she promise to become better kunoichi. She also spending lot of her time with Akiko, Hinata, and her persona, she really enjoy hanging around them she learn that Akiko actually can cook other than ramen and HInata good at making healing ointment while her persona had a habit always end her sentence with nyaa much to the girls delight since they think she is cute, she also trying to getting close with Shino and Naruto but when she getting to close with them somehow Akiko and Hinata give her stink eye and when she sparring with them, they not giving her a room for breath so she decide to take a distance from the two boys

Next week Ami can do her training regime much better, she also mastered her scythe, though she never won against four of them but is make her quite happy when she knew she's getting better and better, on ninjutsu side she can make henge much better and now she can kawarimi without hand seal. She also know her affinity with major Fire with some Earth affinity so she start train her affinity as well, on taijutsu she became more agile and she somehow manage make chakra scalpel in her hand when she tried focusing chakra on her hand also when she tried mixing it with his Fire affinity she manage to explode a chuck of rock shocking all of them but they quite pleasant with Ami increase ability

Now is the time her making up test she actually scared if she fail once again but with Akiko and Hinata encouragement she manage to calm down and ready for exam, Akiko and gang waiting with worried in their face since is been 2 hour and Ami still not coming out. When they hear door open they quickly turn their face and saw Ami smile while holding her hitai-ate, seeing this Akiko and Hinata hugging her and start laughing while congratulation her for pass which Ami return the hug thanking them for the training regime they gave her, sudden cough make them stop their celebrate and saw Iruka smile at them and inform them to come at team replacement 2 day from now while the next day they need come at hokage tower to register their shinobi id, they nod at this and thanking Iruka for everything before go to celebrate Ami passing the exam

Two day later

Naruto, Akiko and Ami arrive at their classroom, yesterday is quite eventful for Naruto and Akiko, and they meet with Hokage grandson Konohamaru Sarutobi when they visited their jiji after registering their id

Flashback no jutsu

Konohamaru once again come inside his office saying that he will defeat him this time only his attempt fail after he tripped on his scarf making Naruto and Akiko sweat drop looking at him, from behind they saw Konohamaru caretaker come in and apologies to Sandaime for Konohamaru behavior

When Konohamaru get up he look around and saw Naruto and Akiko he blame them for tripping him, of course this make Naruto angry "you tripped on your scarf, Brat!"

The Konohamaru caretaker take this as offence for hokage grandson and grab Naruto while saying he must apologies for that remark saying that he is Hokage grandson, Akiko then walk into Konohamaru and punch him on his head while saying

"I don't given fuck who is YOUR GRANDPARENTS IS !" after she's done, she came closer to the caretaker and kick him right on his ball before grab her brother and walk out from Sandaime office looking for something to blow her anger

So imagine her anger rising when she felt hokage grandson following her and Naruto, Naruto who saw this only sigh and asked Konohamaru to come out before Akiko kick him in the ass

"As i expected from my rival..."

"Konohamaru, why are you following us?" Naruto ask

"I want you train me!" replied Kohamaru

"Uhh... Why?"

"Since the lady here beat Ebisu-sensei, she must be strong! I want getting strong quickly so i can beat Grandpa Hokage!" exclaim Konohamaru

The twin look at Konohamaru before look at each other with nod they ask Konohamaru if he knew any jutsu and he answer he knew Henge and Kawarimi, since Konohamaru knew henge they ask him to transform to one of them, the result? Crappy henge of Naruto... When Akiko see this she laugh hard while her brother only sweat drop at henge before comment Konohamaru need more practice so they go to training ground 12. Then Naruto ask Konohamaru to run around training ground at least 3 times with nod he start running while the twin sit down and waiting for him to finish the laps

3 laps later Konohamaru drop down in front of the twin panting slightly, the Uzumaki twin look at him smiling a little since it's reminding them when they start their training regime, Naruto approach Konohamaru and ask

"Konohamaru... Why you want to beat hokage-jiji so bad?"

"Because if i beat him i everyone can finally recognize me as me not honorable grandson or grandson of sandaime hokage, everyone always calling me that... i hate it! No many times i said my name Konohamaru but they never listen to me!" Konohamaru confess

"Konohamaru-kun..." Akiko said sadly

"HONORABLE GRANDSON THERE YOU ARE! Now come your next lesson-"a Jōnin with sunglasses suddenly approach them before being cut off by Akiko

"Shut up! He got name! And his name is Konohamaru!"

"How dare you freak call honorable grandson by his name!"

"Ebisu-sensei that enough! I asked them to train me okay so shut up!" exclaim Konohamaru

"But honorable grandson, you must stay away from them they were just... umm... troublemaker, now come if you want quick become Hokage i will tell you the shortcut-" and got snort from the twin

"Shortcut? How stupid that is there is no shortcut to become Hokage let alone getting stronger you must work hard to achieve that title... So please don't lie on him" said Naruto

"You...you... dare call me a liar!"

"Yes, and i bet Nii-chan and me can beat you at 10 second" Akiko said in confidence

"What a joke... me elite Jōnin fight a fresh genin... no way i accept that" replied Ebisu angry

"See Konohamaru... an elite Jōnin afraid fight us... then how do you expect him teach you to become Hokage?" Naruto looking at Konohamaru

"YOU DARE CALL ME WEAK!"

"Yes..."-replied Akiko

"Farewell... i will show you why i been called elite Jōnin for some reason, now why don't you make your first move... i will stand here doing nothing" said Ebisu arrogantly

"You sure?" asked Akiko and got nod from Ebisu

"Oh well... Akiko let's do _that_ shall we"

" _That?_ " Akiko ask confused

"You know my special technique" blub lamp appear on Akiko head their persona only watch this while shook their head

"Let's go then Nii-chan" Akiko and Naruto then do some hand seal and exclaim at same time "OIROKE: ONNANOKO DOSHI NO JUTSU (Sexy: Girl on Girl Technique)!"

With puff of smoke Akiko and Naruto change into 2 naked woman one of them have red hair and let it flow down to the back the other had twin pigtail blonde. Both of them had D cup breast size, they hugging each other causing their breast touch each other while looking at Ebisu with lust on their eye {Just think Konohamaru original sexy jutsu on shippuden part with their hair change into the description before, good technique... if only no smoke covering them it become best technique ever...}

The result is quite amusing not only Ebisu but also ANBU who nearby also had huge nosebleed make them crash to tree and knock them out. With chuckle Akiko and Naruto cancel the jutsu while Konohamaru ask if he can learn it from them, the twin answer is no and make Konohamaru sulked a bit but his spirit goes up again when Uzumaki twin said that they will teach him something then they bit farewell to Konohamaru since is almost dinner time, Konohamaru nod but before the twin leave he shout

"ANIKI, ANEKI! I PROMISE SOMEDAY I WILL SURPASS BOTH OF YOU!" when the twin hear this they cannot stop smiling from it

Flashback no jutsu Kai

 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**

 **Well that** **'** **s all for now, please the comment and review**

 **Persona corner:**

 **Mochizuki Chiyome – The Fool Arcana (Akiko)**

 **Specialist on Ice attribute, Resist: Ice type attack, weak: electricity attack**

 **Mayamoto Musashi – The Fool Arcana (Naruto)**

 **Specialist on Wind attribute, resist: wind type attack, weak: electricity attack**

 **Diao** **-c** **han – The Lover Arcana (Naruto)**

 **Specialist on Fire attribute, block: Fire type attack, resist: Ice type attack, weak: Dark attack**

 **Kurama – The Judgement Arcana (Naruto and Akiko)**

 **Specialist on Fire and Dark attribute, Reflect: Fire, Dark and Wind**

 **Oichi – The Moon Arcana (Hinata)**

 **Specialist on Fire Attribute, Absorb: Fire type attack, reflect: Electricity, weak: Ice type attack**

 **Magoichi Saika – The Hierophant Arcana (Shino)**

 **Specialist on Ice attribute, reflect: Ice type attack, absorb: wind, weak: fire attack**

 **H** **ō** **j** **ō** **Masako – The High Priestess Arcana (Ami)**

 **Specialist on Fire attribute, resist: dark and ice type attack, weak: wind attack**

 **OC Jutsu or spell or attack technique**

 **Ogi : Dai Kazan : Naruto will focusing her wind chakra into his blade then he will slash diagonal from below create a huge tornado when the enemy trap inside he usually throw explosion tag and active it or if there is fire user he will ask to use katon to the tornado to create fire tornado**

 **Ogi: Kaze Danmaku Surasshu: Naruto will unleash a barrage of flying sword attack at the enemy with his wind chakra coated sword cut him into pieces {if you want the visual version Imagine Rankyaku: Ran from Kaku when he fighting Zoro but its use sword instead of leg}**

 **JIkai Espionage test**


	5. Chapter 5 – Another Test!

**Chapter 5 – Another Test! Let** **'** **s Spying the Rookie 9**

"Normal Talk"

' _Thought'_

" _ **Bij**_ _ **ū**_ _ **/ Summon Talk**_ _ **/ Persona talk / Shadow Boss**_ **talk** _ **"**_

' _ **Inner**_ _ **Sakura**_ _ **/**_ _ **Bij**_ _ **ū**_ _ **Thought / Summon Thought**_ _ **/**_ _ **Persona Thought'**_

"Jutsu / persona spell"

{Author Monologue}

 **DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR PERSONA OR OTHER ANIME AND GAME REFERENCE... EXCEPT MY OC**!

Konoha Academy

Team Assignment Day

Today is team assignment day Akiko, Naruto and Ami stood in front of their class with deep breath they enter it ready to see which one will become their teammate, when entering the class they saw all graduation student is already here

"AMI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE! TEAM REPLACEMENT ONLY FOR THOSE WHO GRADUATION!" screech Sakura when she saw Ami entering the class

"Well... Sakura... do you see this hitai-ate that mean i graduate too..." Ami said calmly while pointing at her hitai-ate on the belt, this statement surprising all girl except Akiko and Hinata since they got another rival to become Sasuke teammate

For the boy they quite surprised when they saw Ami in new dress. Now she wearing black sleeveless tank-top showing her B cup size breast with red trench coat over the tank-top and red necktie as accessories, she also wear an black skirt with chain belt for accessories with Konoha hitai-ate in front of it and kunai pouch on the right side, on her legs she wear standard Shinobi shoe, she also had scroll strap on the back is of her hiding behind her coat, she let her hair set to loose showing her long purple hair {Please imagine Akame from Akame ga kill with red coat ala Dante from devil may cry, back to story}. But what most shocking for them is she came with Uzumaki twins! The trio ignoring this and make their way to Hinata and Shino seat before greet them

"Ohayou Shino-kun / Shino-san... Hinata-chan..." greet Akiko, Ami and Naruto at same time

" _ **Ohayou Oichi-chan... Magoichi-kun / Magoichi-san..."**_ greet Chiyome and Musashi

" _ **Ohayou**_ _ **Min-**_ _ **n**_ _ **yaa**_ _ **..."**_ greet Masako

"Ohayou Akiko-chan, Ami-chan, Naruto-kun" Hinata greet back while Shino nod at them

" _ **O-o-ohayou Chiyome-chan**_ _ **,**_ _ **Masako-cha**_ _ **n,**_ _ **Musashi-ku**_ _ **n**_ _ **desu..."**_ greet Oichi and nod from Magoichi

"Wha... what's going on?" random student ask "No... Way... Ami greet Hinata!?"

The other student shock at this since they know Ami hate Akiko and the other with all of her guts. Is proven with Shikamaru had his eye open wide, Chōji stop eating his chip, while Ino, Kiba and Sakura had their jaw drop to the floor, ignoring this the five student chatting each other sometimes they laugh from joke that came from Akiko or Naruto, not long after this happen Iruka come in and ready to use his infamous Big head Jutsu but found the class is dead silent but shrug it off as he greet them

"Ohayou mina!" the stunned student turn their head to him and Iruka gave speech how he proud of them and claim this is first step to become Konoha Shinobi. Before giving the Team assignment "...Now team 1 contain: ...{Like other author i going to skip this to team 7 since as we know team 1 until 6 going to fall true genin exam... seriously why they always do this? oh and for the student reaction all civilian girl crying since they cannot become Sasuke teammate. While the boy also crying for not being team with Akiko or Hinata}. Team 7 contain: Sasuke Uchiha..." at this Sasuke, Ino and Sakura lean closer want to know if Akiko {for Sasuke} or herself {Ino and Sakura} become his teammate "Sai... and Sakura Haruno-"

"*Squeal* Take that Ino-pig true love conquer all!" Sakura squealing interrupting Iruka,

Ino who hear this growled at Sakura "Ahem... as i said team 7 Jōnin sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Team 8: Shino Aburame... Hinata Hyūga... and Kiba Inuzuka..." this time Kiba interrupt him while looking at Naruto

"HAH! Heard that loser I'm at same team with Hinata-chan!"

Hinata look down since she want Naruto on her team as they getting closer each other, Naruto who look at this cheer her up saying that they can still train each other on training ground 13 before lean closer to Shino

"Please take care Hinata-chan for me... and please make sure dog breath not flirting with her..." Shino nodding understand

Iruka getting annoyed because being interrupted twice before sighing calming himself and said "Team 8 Jōnin sensei will be Kurenai Yūhi... team 9 still on regulation team 10 contain... Shilkamaru Nara, Chōji Akamichi and Ino Yamanaka lead by Asuma Sarutobi..." When he said this there is loud thump from Ino muttering why she have to become same team with slacker and a glutton ignoring this Iruka continue "and last team 11 contain Akiko and Naruto Uzumaki along with Ami Kurogane... Team 11 Jōnin sensei is Hana Inuzuka, your new sensei will come after i get out from this room, once again i am so proud with all of you"

With that Iruka bow to class and getting bow in return from his student before get out from class, not long after that one by one Jōnin came and pick their team until team 7 to 11 remaining in class five minute later the door open again and stood three people and three dog walking inside class

"Team 8, come..." Said first woman with long black hair and red eye she wore red mesh armor with bandage clothes like cover it, she also wear her standard shinobi sandal and her hitai-ate are on her forehead she is Kurenai Yūhi

"Team 10 meets me at school yard..." said the male one he wearing standard Jōnin attire she also had sash with kanji of fire around his waist, his name Asuma Sarutobi

"Team 11 follows me... oh yes... Kiba... kaa-san want you come home immediately after your team introduction got it..." said the last woman. She had long brown hair tied in ponytail on her cheek is red triangle mark, she also had flower tattoo on her right arm she wear unzipped flak jacket showing her cleavage and wear standard hitai-ate along with standard shinobi pants, standing behind her stood 3 identical grey husky dog, her name Hana Inuzuka and Haimaru Sankyōdai sister of Kiba Inuzuka

With that Naruto, Akiko and Ami walk down to Hana and bit farewell to Shino and Hinata, their persona also say goodbye each other, team 11 walking into one empty classroom before Hana turn to them

"Okay as you know the three of you now together as a team 11, before we going further let's introduction ourselves first. I'm going first... my name Hana Inuzuka this three is my partner Haimaru Sankyōdai", getting bark from the three canine. "My likes including my brother Kiba, my mother Tsume Inuzuka, my partner here, tsukune and my other job as veterinarian, my dislike is traitor, wounded animal especially canine species, and sweet food, my hobby is reading medical jutsu and take care my brother as for my dream is secret, Now why don't you start eggplant girl"

Ami growled at the nickname, "My name AMI KUROGANE! My like is my friend, takoyaki and knitting doll, my dislike including spicy food, rose since i allergic on those, and my father for abusing me, my hobby is knitting and training, my dream right now is to become great kunoichi!"

"Good... now blonde boy..."

"The name is Naruto Uzumaki, i like my sister here, Hinata-chan, my friend, and of course RAMEN!" This getting snicker from Ami and chuckles from their persona ignoring this he continue "My dislike is three minute for cooking ramen, bully, and anyone who look down on me or my sister, my hobby is gardening, training and spending time with Hinata-chan, for the dream i guess getting closer with Hinata-chan and maybe have family with her..." Naruto mumbling quietly at last part with blush on his face but everyone can hear him "Anyway my ultimate goal right now is to prove everyone that i can become strong shinobi even that mean i must become Hokage dattebayo" finished Naruto

"Last but not least the blonde girl..."

"My name Akiko Uzumaki, the thing i like is my brother, my un-official sister Ayame, cat. all cute thing, ramen and dango, my dislike is jerk like Sasuke, fan girl, and anyone that said Kunoichi is weak !" and getting nod from Hana and Ami "My hobby is same as my nii-chan except i like spending time with anyone close to me as for the dream i think is for have family someday..."

"Good... since we know each other i must inform you all that you three still not become Konoha Shinobi" Ami and the twin shock at this revelation. Chuckling, Hana continue "Do not be afraid... as i said you still not officially shinobi of Konoha since all Jōnin sensei have final test for the team who pass academy test and had 66% to pass. Now before i explain the test i will inform you team 11 main function is for espionage and maybe even assassination mission, why espionage and assassination? when i read your academy report the 3 of you have great deal at stealth, so the test tomorrow is the three of you will spying on the other team and gather information on their test while i will chase you if someone get caught by me this team is fail... Any question?" Akiko raise her hand

"Yes, what will happen if we fail?"

"For those who fail they will return to academy and spending one more year on it, any other question?" this time Ami raise her hand

"Yes, how do we know other team location? And what kind information we must get?"

"Good question... tomorrow i will inform you other team location, as for information? Is everything you saw, who is their sensei, the jutsu they use or maybe other team use and what kind test they do or their performance on the test, anymore question?"

Naruto raise his hand and said, "Not to be rude Hana-sensei... Why you become our Jōnin sensei since as long as i remember Inuzuka clan speciality is tracker not espionage... Also how many team we spied on?"

"None taken... you see, i also surprised when Sandaime-sama appointed me as your Jōnin sensei. He explain that even though you got great at stealth but all of you lack something, that thing is an eye or in my case nose to detect if our enemy spot this team so he ask me as tracker for this team in hope helping you on espionage, that mean while the three of you spying on enemy i will become watcher to possibility enemy that come closer to our position. Remember your specialty is most vital in shinobi world. Usually Hyūga or Aburame who handle this kind of skill with Hyūga byakugan and Aburame kikaichū since they will easily help your team, but right now Hyūga and Aburame doesn't have any Jōnin left so Hokage-sama ask me to become your sensei. As for your second question Naruto you will see tomorrow... anymore question?" Hana ask and get silent from her student

"Farewell... Meet me at academy gate at 06.30 A.M tomorrow!" with that Hana Shunshin with her dog partner leaving team 11 member alone

Next Morning

Academy Gate

Naruto and his team arrive at academy gate 5 minute before 06.30 A.M, not long Hana arrive with her canine partner, she also holding a scroll smiling at her team

"Ohayou team!" Hana greet her while Haimaru Sankyōdai bark at them

"Ohayou Hana-sensei!" her team replied back

"As i said yesterday the three of you will spied other team and gather information about them. The rule is simple all of you got until this afternoon to get information of them after you done you must go to Hokage tower to finish the test, also you must avoid me who will chasing you, don't worry i will give you head start and 1 hour later i will came after you and if the other team caught you, you also fail, any question? No? Good... Here this scroll contain team 7, team 8 and team 10 location a.k.a your target" Hana explaining the rule while giving the three genin the scroll "Your test begin NOW!"

Teams 11 quickly jump to nearby tree and start run to their destination, park near academy. When they reach park they read at the scroll and start making plan to spied on the other team after quick discussion they come at conclusion each one of them will spied one team, to make their plan perfect Naruto give his idea

"The problem will be Hana-sensei... i will not saying the other Jōnin is weak but with her experience on tracking it will difficult to us if she start casing us even with we split up she only need following one of our scent and voila we fail..."

"So what is your suggestion Naruto?" Ami asked

"This! Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" with that six Naruto clone stands beside them "We will use this"

"Um... not to be rude nii-chan _isn't_ bunshin only genjutsu?" Akiko asked

"No Aki-chan... we pretty much different bunshin" Naruto clone number 1 replied shocking Akiko a bit

"Where the heck you know this kind of clone!?" questioned Ami

"In forbidden scroll, the scroll said you need at least middle chūnin chakra capacity to at least make one Kage bunshin and thanks to Kurama {I refuse to say kagebunshin need Jōnin chakra capacity, why? in shippuden Konohamaru can do this even though he still genin so is more rational if chakra capacity for Kage bunshin at least low chūnin or high genin}. I and Akiko had our chakra capacity is more higher that Hokage-jiji" Naruto answer her

"Now the plan is my clone will henge to each one of us and split up with one of our real self so Hana-sensei will confused which one is the real us... The problem is Kage bunshin doesn't have smell, so... i... geez this is so embarrassing to me said this..."

"What's wrong? Just say it... We don't have time Naruto..." Ami said with confuse in her voice

"I... i... ineedyourclothesandgiveittomyclonesotheywillcoveryoursmellwithit" said Naruto fast

"Huh? Sorry can you repeat that nii-chan you talk to fast" whined Akiko

Took deep breath Naruto said with blush in his face "I need piece of your clothes and giving it to my clone so it will cover your smell"

This statement make the other girl blush much to their persona amusement, but for sake becoming a genin they comply. Shyly Akiko took her jacket and her skirt leaving her on her sport bra and hot-pants also her kunai pocket, Ami took her coat and her tank-top leaving her on her sport bra and her skirt, while Naruto took his jacket and his shirt revealing his muscular body, when the three of them look each other they blushing but quickly shook their embarrassment and giving the clone their clothes before Naruto clones henge to three of them

Cleared his throat Naruto asking them to proceed with the plan and with that they splitting up to their target location

With Naruto

Naruto and his clone approach training ground 5 where team 10 will have their test when he arrive he saw Asuma Sarutobi is already it seem he relaxing with his cigarette waiting for his team. Naruto then run some hand seal and whispered "Futon: Akumanosasayaki (wind release: Satan whisper)"and blow gentle wind to Asuma, this jutsu allow Naruto to hear from distance the only drawback is always consume his chakra, with patience Naruto wait for Ino-Shika-Chō combo came

With Akiko

Akiko and Naruto clone right now near training ground 7 and waiting for team 8 came in, she saw Shino is already here looking at some bug around and his persona scanning the area for potential threat, not long Hinata came with Oichi and wave at Shino, Akiko who saw this quickly use Toton no jutsu to hiding herself

With Ami

Ami use Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu (Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique) to hiding herself inside ground near training ground 3 which is used by Team 7 she also use Doton : Tei jishin (Earth release : Low earthquake) and using it as sonar to spying team 7. To her surprised she saw all team 7 member is already here except Kakashi, and if what she hear about Kakashi is correct she will wait until at least 9 A.M to spied on them

One hour after team 11 gone with Hana and Haimaru Sankyōdai

To say she impressed is normal since her team start hiding, she saw how competent they were at stealth. But for Inuzuka like her something like this is mere child play for her since she will use their scent to hunt them, right now one hour is already pass and she start chasing them to park near academy.

When Hana arrive at the park she saw scroll who contain other team location is on the ground, she tried sniffing around and much to her surprise her team scent is became 3 and each scent is relative new, when she ask her partner they also said same thing to her

' _How in the world they can do this? i never hear something like this... when this over i will ask them how they do this and relay it to kaa-sa_ _n_ _... she must know this if something similar happen again in future...' Hana thought chuckling at her team tactic_

"Now... Which scent that i must follow north, southeast or west, hmm...?" Hana thinking loud, once she thinking it over she decide to go to north since is closer from her location right now

Training ground 5 Naruto Location

Now Naruto look at team 10 tests, capture and introspection test to be exact, Ino, Shikamaru and Chōji must capturing Asuma and must get hidden information from him. When Asuma finishing his explanation he quickly leap hiding to into wood, Naruto saw team 10 sitting together and making their plan to capture Asuma, 10 minute later team 10 stood and nod each other before chasing Asuma

After 15 minute roaming the forest, Chōji who in frontline saw Asuma look around ready for his team to appear anytime. turning around he nodded to Shikamaru, Chōji leap down using his Baika no Jutsu (Expansion Jutsu) and start rolling to Asuma direction. Smirking, Asuma jump to avoid the attack much to his surprise Ino at same time launch hail of kunai at him, thinking fast he go into some hand seal and said "Futon : Daitoppa (wind release: great breakthrough)" to blow the kunai aimed at him

When he landed Chōji quickly roll at him again, Asuma avoid it by side step it and preparing to escape. Chōji is not letting him to escape so he rolled at him again. Once again Asuma use Daitoppa at Chōji stopping him while Asuma used his wind attack, Ino threw kunai with explosion tag and actived the tag, Asuma who fail to see the kunai and got himself blowing up from explosion when he landed Shikamaru freeze him with Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Imitation Technique), then Ino quickly use her clan jutsu, Shintenshin no Jutsu (Mind Transfer Jutsu) to make Asuma spill where the information, once team 10 know the location Chōji took the paper inside Asuma pocket, open the paper he saw two word written inside "You Pass!" When he relayed to his teammate Ino cancel her Jutsu and yelled happily that they pass, while Shikamaru only grunting in annoyed "Troublesome..." Releasing Asuma from his shadow

Naruto who watch this ready to leave when suddenly Hana appear in front Asuma and his team making Naruto tense a bit

"Hana? What are you doing in here? Aren't you supposed to test your team?" Asuma ask

"Asuma-san... yes, this is why i came here since i smell my team in here..." replied Hana

"What kind of test you do to come at my team place?" ask Asuma once again

"Why espionage of course..." Hana explained to confusing team 10 members

"My team speciality is stealth so they unit will mostly use is to observe the enemy and report their weakness and power to us. So i have my team to 'spied' on 3 team from leaf and at afternoon they must reporting what they found at Hokage-sama meaning at afternoon they must inside Hokage Tower... Sorry for using your team for this Asuma-san..."

"No worry, hmm... say what if my team helping you?" replied Asuma and Naruto eye getting wide at this

"Uhh... sure, why you help me if i may ask?"

"Well my team specialist is capturing and information gathering, so i think this is good opportunity for training to them..." Asuma explain and look at his reluctant student "You guy don't mind right? I promise i will take you guys eat after this"

"ALRIGHT! Where are they Hana-sensei!?" ask Chōji exciting, Ino look eager as well, and Shikamaru well... as usual he said "How troublesome..."

"Thanks a lot all of you, how about this if you guys can capture them i promise I will buy anything you want" Hana said with bow to team 10.

Hearing this Chōji mouth start drooling, Ino had glee on her eyes and Shikamaru... Still same as before. {Wow... you know i had friend who lazy but when i compare to Shikamaru he lose badly to Shikamaru. "Thanks..." whoa Shikamaru you came here... i thought you will said too troublesome to came here "*sighing* It is but thanks to my troublesome mother and Ino, i must come here..." i see *grapping Shikamaru shoulder* i understand your feeling i too have same experience with you *so the author and Shikamaru chatting away their sorrow at around woman*}

Hearing this Naruto start sweated bullet but before he leaving, he hears "Okay then... Naruto, Ami, Akiko come down i know you in there" seeing that he do not have other option he run from them and they start chasing him

"NOT FAIR HANA-SENSEI!" yelled Naruto when he saw them catching up with him

"Sorry Naruto, but i never said i will not ask other team for help right?" Hana replied with grin on her face

"Come back here!" Chōji scream at him, never saw in Naruto life to see Chōji chasing him like a wolf chasing his prey

"Yes come back here! In the name of my new clothes !" Ino scream at him as well

"Shit... fine then i will fight you guys to run away from you!" declare Naruto, he then took a scroll and make some hand seal before turning to his chaser and yell "Futon: Okohhane (Wind release: mad feather)!"

holding the scroll Naruto concentrate his wind affinities before unseal couple of dozen chicken feather and send them to team 10 and Hana trapping them within feather strom, sattisfied, Naruto took this opportunities and he run leaving them behind

With team 10 and Hana

Team 10 and Hana were trapped inside feather storm, Ino think nothing of this so she tried to rush out of the feather but when she took one step forward she drop on her knee and start laughing, the other tried to safe her but following her suit and start laughing too

"Wha... HAHAHA... What is this HAHAHA!" Asuma commented while laughing

"DAMMIT... HAHAHA!... NARUTO!" Ino shout but also laughing hard along with Chōji

"So... hahaha... hahaha... Any of you... Hahaha... Had plan hahaha... to rid this feather ?" Hana ask

At this everyone, turn his or her head at Shikamaru who roll in ground laughing hard "What? Hahaha... Don't hahaha... Look at hahaha... At me like that hahaha..."

"Come on Shikamaru hahaha... You must hahaha... Know how to hahaha... How to escape this stupid feather hahahal" Ino whining at him

"*Sighing* look hahaha... Why don't hahaha... Why don't we use Asu-hahaha... Asuma-sensei wind hahaha... jutsu to hahaha... get rid this damn... damn feather hahaha..."

"Yeah... That's hahaha... is good idea hahaha..." Chōji agree with him

Asuma tried make some hand seal but the feather tiggling him over and over making him hard to concentrate, finally after few try he finish his hand seal

"Futon hahaha... Fu hahaha... dammit! Futon: Daitoppa!" Asuma blew some wind to get rid the feather

When his done, he along with the other down on their knee and panting hard

"Dammit *pant... pant* Naruto *wheeze* you will pay for this" Ino declare

after few minute they finally took control their laugh, Hana immediately sniff around and found his scent

"Hmm... they going to spied Team 8 next huh? Interesting..." Mused Hana

"I think they hear about Kakashi and his habit, so they come to mine and Kurenai team first," replied Asuma

"*Chuckle* yeah... come on let's catch them..."

With Akiko at moment

Akiko saw Kurenai appear in Shushin and start addressing her team for their test, come closer, so she can hear them better, Oichi and Magoichi saw Chiyome tried hiding behind the tree, they told Hinata and Shino, they turn around a bit to saw Chiyome in the corner of their eye but keep silent as they hear Kurenai explanation

Kurenai told her team their test is to track her down and maybe even capture her, team 8 have time until noon to do their test, when her team nodding understand she disappear with petal of Sakura telling the team that she is genjutsu from the beginning

Shino start send his Kikaichū to get Kurenai chakra signature, Hinata used her Byakūgan and Kiba... he boasting in front Hinata that he will lead his team catch Kurenai faster than Shino, of course Hinata ignore this as she saw Kurenai sat on tree not far from them

"Shino-kun... Kiba-san... i saw her, please follow me"

Nodding Shino and Kiba following them from behind, Akiko also following them

' _Impressive... it seem she is different from academy report...'_ mused Kurenai before she leap away from the tree and make some hand seal to cast other genjutsu

' _Weird... she supposed to be in here... how...'_ Hinata thought before her eye winded in realization _'Genjutsu! Clever Kurenai-sensei'_

"Ano... it seems i lost her..."

"Don't worries Hinata-chan leave it to me, i will show you with my nose i can catch her" boasted Kiba before start to sniff around and found her "See! I found her! Heh... this is so easy!"

Hinata, Shino and their persona sighing before follow him while wondering if Kurenai heard his word

' _Typical Inuzuka... i practically can hear him boasting...'_ thought Kurenai disappointed so she cast another genjutsu and leap further inside the wood

Akiko who saw how Kiba boasting also sigh at him before she following them her mouth is being cover by a hand, fearing the hand is belong to Hana she close her eye but she when heard Naruto sound she turn to her brother

"Psst... don't talk harder than this Akiko, i had bad news Hana-sensei and team 10 is hunting me right now" Naruto whispered

"Why?" Akiko whispered back

"Hana-sensei makes a deal with them, I'm afraid she will do same thing with team 8... So must be careful from now on" nodding at her brother they start following team 8 and saw Shino is in charge right now

10 minute later Akiko and Naruto saw Kurenai engage with her team, they saw her duck to avoid Kiba punch before she being hit with Jūken on her arm immobilize her arm, just as she start to run from her team Shino Kikaichū already around her leg and start drain her chakra

Seeing that she doesn't have any other option she surrender at her team and congratulation her team for passing the test making Kiba cheer at said how cool they was to pass the test, before Kurenai could celebrate with her team, Hana, her canine partner and team 10 come at them, Kurenai raise her eyebrow when she saw them

"Hana-chan? Asuma and team 10? Why are you in here? Are you supposed to be testing your team ?" Kurenai ask while Chōji and Ino looking around like some kind wolf who looking for their prey

"I am Nai-chan," replied Hana

"Well... my team is already pass, but we help Hana catching her team" at this Kurenai raise her eyebrow before she ask why Hana beat her

"My team test is to spied on your, Asuma, and Kakashi team while avoiding me, you can say is espionage test, when i track down my team they already spied on Asuma's team and escaping to your here"

"So that's why Akiko-chan spying at us on beginning of our test..." murmured Hinata but Kurenai catching what she said

"What! She spied on us from the beginning!? Why you don't tell me Hinata!" demanded Kurenai

"A-ano... she is not interrupting our test and i just to concentrated with my own test so... i didn't tell you sensei... sorry," squeaked Hinata

Hana nod at Hinata explanation before she frown "This is weird... now i smell six of them near here"

Kiba who don't believe her sister start sniff as when he done he also frown finding her sister is correct, meanwhile Naruto and Akiko start sweat a little and they turn around to run but instead they step on a twig making them sweat even more, hearing a twig sound Hana turn her head and start grinning

"Say Nai-chan can i borrow your team to hunt mine?"

Thinking for a while Kurenai reply, "Sure... why not, it will help them practice their tracking skill, Hinata use you byakūgan and search them"

Nodding Hinata use her family Kekkai Genkai before she propeller back by huge nosebleed stunning everyone Kurenai quickly rush at Hinata side and ask her what's wrong but the only thing she can hear from Hinata is how muscular his body is. {If you wondering why Hinata act like this i willexplain you see even though Hinata and Shino train with the twin but Naruto never open his shirt. andwhen they train together Hinata concentrate at training so she never let her fantasy take over},Kurenai waiting at least 2 minute until Hinata back to land living

"S-s-sorry Kurenai-sensei..."

"Its fine Hinata did you fine them?"

"Hai! Follow me..." Hinata replied

When the twin heard this only one thought in their mind _'Shit...'_

They quickly emerge from tree and start running away from the other team and their sensei, when Chōji saw them he start chasing them followed by Ino and the rest of them, looking behind Akiko only can curse their luck since team 8 and Kurenai also chasing them

She quickly reach her Kunai pocket and pick some powder and mixing it with some water from bottle that she carried along and giving it to her brother while she make some hand seal, when she's done Akiko take the powder from Naruto and shout

"Suiton: Hijō keihō (Water Release: red alert)!" and blow the powder at them create a red colored fog

When Shino heard this he shout "CLOSE YOUR EYES!" as he quickly close his eye along with Hinata while the other rather stunning at his sudden burst make them get caught Akiko jutsu, then they screaming at burning sensation on their eye as well nose for Inuzuka quickly running some hand seal Asuma use Daitoppa to blow the fog away

10 minute later rather annoyed Ino ask with teary eyes

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?! First some damn feather now this!"

"That is Akiko-chan special Suiton jutsu, she calls it Suiton: Hijō keihō. The idea is she use chili pepper powder and mixing it with some water and create a fogs with it and aiming it to the enemy logically the enemy will busy with burning eye or nose so she or her brother can attack or maybe escape the enemy like they do right now" Shino explain to them

"The only weakness of this jutsu is to close your eyes or your nose, and if you say you got trapped inside of feather tornado that mean Naruto-kun use Futon:Okohhane, that jutsu idea is use lot of feather to the enemy so they will busy laughing while Naruto-kun escaping" Hinata add

"Definitely success... but how you and Shino know this?" Shikamaru muttered

"They tell us some of their original jutsu" Hinata replied "They had the idea but they had a hard time to practice their original Jutsu because the academy..."

Asuma, Kurenai and Hana jaws drop when Hinata explain this, the other team also shocked as well, wondering how many ridiculous jutsu they created

"Hmm... meaning they got another original jutsu as well... troublesome twin..." Shikamaru says with his hand on his chin

"Yes... but Shino-kun and i cannot tell which jutsu they will use next, since you know... both Akiko-chan and Naruto-kun is the most unpredictable person in Konoha..."

The other nod at that statement since they heard or saw what kind of chaos the twin can make and no one can catch them when they do their prank, ANBU and other Jōnin can vouch that, they also knew the only one who can catch them is Iruka, for a while they stood there in silent

"Anyway... let's go to team 7 training ground... is the last team to spy on" Hana breaking the silent moment "And since me, Kiba, and our partner nose is still hurt from the attack, Hinata... Shino... we counting on you"

With nod everyone run to training ground 3 to catch team 11

With Ami at moment

Is almost noon when Kakashi appear in front his team, of course Sakura yell at him and calling him liar, Ami who still hiding in the ground wince from Sakura sound and wondering how her voice can reach underground, quickly she use Doton : Tei jishin to get Kakashi test explanation apparently he testing his team with classic bell test

After explanation Kakashi start the test and all of his student quickly hiding in wood, with Sakura crouch at bush, Sasuke on behind the tree, and Sai who hiding in near post, Kakashi only stood in the clearing waiting from team before he reach his pocket picking up Icha Icha paradise and start read it

irritated by Kakashi action Sasuke throw kunai barrage at Kakashi who use Kawarimi to substitute with log, cursing Sasuke quickly run to other location and hiding from Kakashi, Sakura also start running to find her Sasuke but before her gone far she saw Kakashi stood in front of her with his face turning into opposite direction from her

She tip toe away while hoping Kakashi not realize she is near him and hiding in bush, when she turn around she saw Kakashi start walking away from her, before she sighing in relief there is tap on her shoulder, turning around she saw Kakashi stood behind her and said "Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique)" trapping Sakura on genjutsu

Kakashi sweatdropped at Sakura when she start screaming from the genjutsu, making him wonder is she really Kunoichi of the year, before he thinking further he avoid another attack from Sai who use his Choju Giga (Ninja Art: Super Beast Mimicry) at him. Then Kakashi saw he releasing Sakura from genjutsu and ask Sakura to help him to get the bell, only for Sakura reject him on his face making Kakashi frown at this before he leap to searching his last student

Sasuke who heard Sakura scream only can grunt on Sakura weakness, turning around he found Kakashi leaning on tree as if asking for Sasuke to attack him, when Sasuke saw him he immediately engage taijutsu combat with Kakashi and almost took the one of bell, getting frustrated he make some hand seal

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu Fire (Release: Great Fireball Technique)!" aiming at Kakashi

Smirking thinking he success Sasuke wait for the fire gone when he saw Kakashi is not there he look around wondering where is Kakashi when suddenly pair of hand grab him and pulling him to the ground he also heard Kakashi said "Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)" and standing before him "Nice tried Sasuke, but if you think you can catch me of guard with your jutsu that mean you are naive, nice Gokakyu though... I'm quite impressive with your Jutsu-" Before he finishing his statement Kakashi avoided another Sai ink attack and hiding from his team again

Sakura who come to Sasuke location screaming when she saw Sasuke head on ground and fainted again. When she wake up Sai ask her to help digging out the 'duck butt' as Sai dubbed from Sasuke hair only for Sasuke reject them saying that he doesn't need any help before sound of alarm ringing in forest meaning that their test is done and they fail

The team 7 member stood in front Kakashi look at ground ashamed at their failed, Kakashi told them the truth meaning on this test and they failed miserably he also said

"...In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash, that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash as i quote from a friend who died saving me... i will give this team another chance but first..." picking Sakura and tied her on the post

"Wha... Why I'm the one who got tied!?"

"Thinking this as your punishment for fainting twice, Sasuke, Sai you guys can eat but do not feed Sakura got it!?" Kakashi said before gone in poof of smoke

Ami heard all the test not only she sympathy at Sakura but also shuddered if she not changing from Fan girl to true Kunoichi, she also heard familiar footstep and recognize it as the twin footstep so she emerge from ground in front of Uzumaki twin

"What's wrong? You guys failed?" Ami ask in worried

"No... But bad news Hana-sensei asked team 10 and 8 to help her" Naruto replied and got silent gasp from Ami

"Yeah... i think they will come here soon, are you done yet?" Akiko ask and Ami shook her head

"No... Team 7 is got another chance from Kakashi, he said-"before Ami finish her sentence they heard Kakashi shout "YOU GUYS! What did i tell you to not feed Sakura?!"

"Then fail us Kakashi-sensei since we will go through this together as a team..." replied Sai with his usual fake smile

"Farewell then YOU... GUYS... Pass!" Kakashi smile at them shocking his team before they cheered happy since they pass

Like before Hana and the gang {I'm tired repeating write team 8 and team 10 again *psst you write their team right now* wha... dammit!} reach training ground 3 and stood in front team 7

"Hmm? What going on?" Kakashi ask while turning his face at them

"Sorry to interrupt your test Kakashi but i looking for my team in here... before you ask i test them to spied on your, Asuma, and Nai-chan team while running away from us, you can say is espionage test if you like" Hana explain to him

"Ino-pig! What the hell you doing in here!?" demanded Sakura

"Shush... shut up Forehead... Hinata are they in here!?" Ino ask Hinata and nod before she frowns

"Hai... but there 9 of them right now..."

"What!? How the hell they became 9 it's not bunshin right?" Ino demanded

"Hai... all of them had chakra pattern is also confusing me"

"Hmm... *sniff...sniff...* you right even my nose smell tell me there is nine of them right now..." Hana agreed with Hinata

"Interesting..." Kakashi replied simply

"Oh well, say Kakashi can i borrow your team so we can corner them or at least make our number equal with them"

"Is not my place to tell... just ask my team directly..."

"How about it team 7? Help me catch my team and i promise all of you to buying anything you want" Hana bribe them and from team 7 reaction it seem they agreed

Ami and Uzumaki twin once again curse their sensei for gain another team to help her. Looking at each other they nodding and standing up ready fight the other team or at least stalling them long enough until the deadline since it's the only way to make sure they pass the test, with confidence they step to the clearing facing at the other team

"Hmm... what's wrong you guys give up?"

"Nah... We just knew there is no way we can hiding from 4 Jōnin, 4 Inuzuka ninken, and 9 genin that long...," replied one of Akiko

"... So we decide...," continue the other one

"... To stall you until deadline" finish the third Akiko and taking a fighting stance

"True what is Akiko said but also..." this time one of Naruto said

"... We also kind of tired to..." continue second Naruto

"... Running away!" the last Naruto exclaim and unseal his sword before taking his stance

"Oh... you think can stall time for finish your test?"

"Yes... Hana-sensei" Ami answered

"I see... but before we fight can i asking you 1 question?" and got nod from 9 of them "How in the world you can trick our nose and Hinata eyes?"

One of Ami smirking "You must figure this yourself sensei... since..."

"... We are Shinobi..." second Ami parroted

"... So we must have many trick right?" the last one replied with grin on her face, before she took her stance

The other team also take a fighting stance {Sakura is being free from her tied position by Sai if you wondering about her} before realize the six of them full dressed while the other three is not. Hinata having a nosebleed at shirtless Naruto, while Sasuke and Shino also had blush when he saw Akiko on hot pants, the other male student is getting blush at Ami who only wearing her sport bra and skirt

Immediately 2 Naruto make some hand seal and shout "Futon: Kohryu No Yūgure (wind release: dawn of the great dragon)!" before do an uppercut and create a wind typhoon sending it to them. Hana and the other quickly jump aside to evade the tornado, only to receive Suiton : Teppōdama (Water release : gunshot) from Akiko making Shikamaru who jump last one receive the most attack crash to the tree and lost consciousness

"Shikamaru!" Chōji rush to Shikamaru

"Yosh... Shikamaru down now the most troublesome genin is gone" Akiko grinning

"Don't think we have been defeated Akiko-chan" Shino said while sent his Kikaichū at her, but Ami quickly make some hand seal and slam her hand on the ground

"Katon: Netsu Menseki (Fire release: Heat Area)!"

Instantly the ground in front of team 11 turning into red and steam coming out from it, Shino Kikaichū immediately felt the heat and some of them start drop to the ground since it cannot stand the heat. Shino who also feel his Kikaichū pain drop to the knee while sending back his Kikaichū, Hinata, Sasuke, and Kiba come closer from behind and ready to engage Taijutsu with Ami but 3 Naruto intercept them his sword already drawn

"Swords? Heh... don't think it will help you dobe..." Kiba said

"We'll see... we'll see...," replied Naruto

With dash, Naruto came at them, and then with one hand he swings his sword wide to attack three of them. Hinata and Sasuke duck the sword while Kiba with Akamaru jump the sword to evade it but Naruto quickly trust his palm to Kiba knocking some air from him. Hinata use this momentum to attack his body with double palm making Naruto drop to his knee before puff into a smoke leaving Naruto jacket in ground. Hinata and Sasuke who saw this got their eyes wide and failed to look at the another Naruto make some hand seal before use Daitoppa at them making them skidding on the ground, the other Jōnin also saw this and only thought one think Kage Bunshin

' _Kage Bunshin and wearing Naruto jacket!?_ _S_ _o that_ _'_ _s how they trick mine and my partner nose'_ thought Hana

' _Clever... they found one of Inuzuka weakness'_ thought Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai

' _Damn... now they know our little trick'_ cursed Naruto

Akiko and Ami also thinking same thing but they keep their guard up, The real team 11 looking each other and nod, Akiko rush forward with her claw ready to fight Sakura, Ino and Sai while Naruto make his way to the Jōnin with help of all of his clone

With Akiko

When she reach them she quickly scratching the ground and shout "Ogi: Hakai no taiga (Secret art: Tiger of destruction)!" Sending an earth wave at three of them make Ino, Sakura to jump, while Sai jumping to his right but this is what Akiko want, she quickly rush to Sai with her claw still scratching the ground before she exclaim "Ogi : Ten kara kuro (Secret art : Claw from heaven) !" And with high speed she goes back and forward 5 times when she's done Sai receive a lot of claw mark in his entire body making him scream in agony

"Don't worry Sai-kun...I'm not cutting you to deep and make sure to avoid the vital poi-" before she finished Ino and Sakura throw kunai at her while rushing at her to fight her with each hand holding a kunai ready to engage her in close combat

Akiko use Kawarimi and substitutions herself with log, before she rushing at Sakura and Ino again, but she only evade their attack and it seem she does not want to attack them. Sakura knew this and she doing all she can do to make Akiko attack her like kick in head, punch to her stomach or sweep her kick but Akiko evades them all. Ino also tried to attack her with her clan jutsu but found out is too difficult aiming at her with her speed. Hinata, Sasuke, Shino, and Kiba who come back from their unconsciousness start attacking her as well, Chōji also come at her after put unconsciousness Shikamaru on safe place, Akiko smirking at this point and took her stance to fight them

With Naruto

The real Naruto is parrying Asuma trench knife with his own weapon while the other clone attacking other Jōnin. Asuma is actually impressive with Naruto cunning tactic since he can feel his Katana also covered by wind chakra, the other clone had hard time with the other Jōnin especially Hana and Haimaru Sankyōdai since her perfect tag team with her canine partner, also since Naruto weakness is at genjutsu Kurenai become threat for him, and Kakashi... well... Naruto mad at him since he receive memory from his clone where Kakashi use Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ogi: Sennen Goroshi  (Konohagakure Hiden Secret Taijutsu Technique: One Thousand Years of Death) on his ass. But right now he focused at Asuma when is obvious they were stalemate Asuma quickly jump back and preparing his attack, Hien nojutsu (Flying Swallow) and swung his trench knife to Naruto who side stepping to avoid the attack, at this moment all Jōnin surrounded Naruto after defeat his clone

Seeing this Naruto quickly make some hand seal before he slam it to ground and yell, "Futon: Shogekiha (wind release : shockwave) !". And sent wind shockwave at Jōnin feet, Kakashi and the other jump to evade Naruto attack but Naruto already finish his second jutsu "Futon : Tsurara (wind release : icicle) !" And sent a blast of cold wind to Jōnin making them skidding to the ground from the blast

Naruto took this chance to take a breath before he takes his stance, unknown to everyone sans Naruto, Akiko and Ami. Team 11 had another plan

With Ami

Ami who watch the twin parried with the other team as well their sensei, she took her time to concentration her chakra before start long chain of hand seal and ending it with snake seal, grinning she shout at the twin "AKIKO-CHAN! NARUTO-SAN! IS DONE !" when the twin heard this, they grinning madly and jumping away to Ami place making the other look at them in confuse before they saw Ami slam her hand and yell

"Doton:Meiro no gādian (Earth release: guardian of labyrinth)!" The other team start feeling ground around them to shake before they knew a labyrinth is emerge from ground and trap them inside, to make sure they trapped Akiko make his own hand seal and concentration her chakra to lake near the training ground and yell "Suiton : Haisui Ame (water release : draining rain) !" Sending a rain to the other team, when she's done team 11 quickly take their clothes and make their escape to Hokage Tower

With Hana and the other

Hana and the other is in the center of labyrinth before they know they also got wet from Akiko attack seeing around they now understood that they were in middle of rock labyrinth

"Really? This is their plan? Trapping us in the fucking labyrinth?" Kiba ask in disappointed tone, "We can just destroy this labyrinth and escape!"

"Yeah! Chōji quick use your Baika No Jutsu and destroy this place" Ino command him

Nodding Chōji make some hand seal and tried use his clan jutsu meanwhile Kakashi don't thinking they were just making them wet with suiton jutsu _'This weird... if their plan_ _s_ _is trapping us why they drenched us with water jutsu?_ _Wait_ _a second isn't Akiko yelled something about draining... shit!'_ he turn around and saw Chōji make hand seal quickly he jump at him and stop him

"Kakashi! What are you doing !?" Hana ask

"Stopping Chōji, so he doesn't exhausting himself from chakra exhausted"

"What are you talking about?" Kurenai ask

"Think about it... if their plan is trapping us why use labyrinth why not some earth dome or wind tornado or something like that? Also why they make us wet with water jutsu ?"

That sentence make the other Jōnin and team thinking over, after couple of minute Asuma said

"You right... that's weird, the labyrinth itself not to high we can jump over it but why they make us wet is the real question is..." Kakashi nod at that

"If you heard correctly Akiko yell 'Suiton: Haisui Ame' before drenched us with the water, now what is they draining fromus with that justu?"

Shino and Hinata eye got wide hearing this and muttered one word "Shit..."

"Hinata? Shino? You guys know something?" ask Kurenai

"Yes sensei... is another original jutsu from Akiko, Suiton: Haisui Ame is basically a jutsu that allow user to drain another Shinobi chakra... The idea behind this jutsu is from Hyūga taijutsu: Jūken, she create a neddle rain and sent it to us, the different is while the Jūken close our chakra coil her jutsu do the opposite it make our chakra coil large... Meaning if we use chakra we forced to use more chakra that actually we needed on the jutsu..." Hinata explain

"For example for genin like us if we use bunshin no jutsu we at least can make 4 until 8 clone and not getting tired but with Akiko jutsu even if we just make 4 clones we drain at least half of our chakra to make the clone" Shino finished, the other Jōnin and Genin eyes is widened

"Damn... that mean if Chōji use his family jutsu he drain at least three quarter of his chakra" exclaim Hana before chuckling "Interesting gaki..."

"Now what?" ask Ino

"*sighing* we don't have any choice other than walk outfrom this labyrinthor waiting for Akiko jutsu effect gone..." Kakashi said in dejected tone "Every Jōnin will laugh at us now since we have been fooled by genin to their trap" the other Jōnin can only nod at that

Two hour later

Hana and the other team finally come out from the labyrinth and saw the day is almost done. Sighing they make their way to Hokage tower with now awaken Shikamaru, when they reach the tower they don't see team 11 so they go to Hokage office for reporting the other team test, as they reaching Hokage office they heard Sandaime Hokage laughing with other people inside, knocking the door they wait to get permission before going inside

Inside Hokage Office

When Hana and the other go inside the office they saw smug face of team 11 along with their persona {though only Hinata and Shino who saw them} and smiling Hokage sitting on the couch

"Ah... Hana-chan, Asuma-kun, Kurenai-chan, Kakashi-kun, and their team... what took you so long?" Hiruzen ask with sarcasm voice "Anyway you guys don't need to report you test result team 11 already do that for you... so Hana-chan i believe you got some word to team 11 ?"

"Yes Hokage-sama... team 11 you pass with flying color!" and got cheer from team 11

 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**

 **Well that** **'** **s all for now, please the comment and review**

 **OC Jutsu or spell or attack technique**

 **Futon: Akumanosasayaki**

 **Naruto** **sent** **gentle** **wind** **to** **the** **enemy** **so** **and** **he** **can** **heard** **what** **the** **enemy** **said** **each** **other,** **perfect** **for** **espionage**

 **Doton : Tei jishin**

 **Same** **as** **Naruto** **Futon:** **Akumanosasayaki,** **the** **only** **different** **is** **Ami** **use** **her** **earth** **element** **to** **create** **a** **sonar,** **other** **function** **of** **this** **jutsu** **is** **to** **locate** **the** **enemy**

 **Futon:** **Okohhane**

 **Naruto** **unseal** **lot** **of** **bird** **feather** **or** **chicken** **feather** **and** **send** **them** **to** **the** **enemy** **trapping** **them** **inside** **tornado** **made** **from** **it,** **causing** **the** **enemy** **laugh** **hard**

 **Suiton:** **Hijō keihō**

 **Akiko take some chili powder and mixing it with water before blow the powder at enemy making them blind for a while from burning sensation from chili powder, when this happen Akiko can prepare another attack or run from the enemy**

 **Futon: Kohryu No Y** **ū** **gure**

 **Naruto create** **a** **tornado with his uppercut and sent them to the enemy even though the tornado relative slow but the power of tornado covering its weakness**

 **Katon: Netsu Menseki**

 **Ami slam her hand at the ground sending her fire affinity at the ground and heat the ground in front of her, any enemy who trapped inside this is like being cooked on boiling water**

 **Ogi: Hakai no taiga**

 **Akiko use her claw to scratch the ground and sending a wave of debris that on her claw to enemy**

 **Ogi: Ten kara kuro**

 **Akiko with her high speed run at the enemy and use her claw to attack at the enemy while going back and forward usually she attack them roughly 5 times (Just imagine Gen from street fighter when he use his ultra-combo** **:** **Zetsuei but replace it with claw attack)**

 **Futon: Shogekiha**

 **Naruto send a shockwave of wind at the enemy feet and knock them out of balance with it**

 **Futon: Tsurara**

 **Naruto will trust his arm and sent chilled wind at the enemy not only knock them back but also freeze them** **but** **the odd for the enemy freezing is 20 % to none**

 **Doton:** **Meiro no gādian**

 **Ami** **will create a labyrinth and trap the enemy inside it, usually she also making the labyrinth full with booby trap**

 **Suiton: Haisui Ame**

 **Akiko will sent rain at the enemy that will force the enemy to use their chakra more than the actual chakra they need to perform jutsu or another thing that us chakra**

 **JIkai Amazing D-rank mission**


	6. Chapter 6 - Cave Dungeon

**Finally is done after 7 week is finally done, stupid mid-test, stupid headache, and stupid final years for collage always interrupt me for this story, anyway is not my best but enjoys**

 **DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR PERSONA OR OTHER ANIME AND GAME REFERENCE... EXCEPT MY OC!**

 **Chapter 6** **:** **Cave Dungeon**

"Normal Talk"

' _Thought'_

" _ **Bij**_ _ **ū**_ _ **/ Summon Talk**_ _ **/ Persona talk / Shadow Boss"**_

' _ **Inner**_ _ **Sakura**_ _ **/**_ _ **Bij**_ _ **ū**_ _ **Thought / Summon Thought**_ _ **/**_ _ **Persona Thought'**_

"Jutsu / persona spell"

{Author Monologue}

Inuzuka compound

Next morning

Hana just wake up from her sleep and getting ready for her first team training, she also cannot wait for her team reaction when they got their first mission, she cannot help but chuckling at that, as she reach dining room she greet her mother and her one-eyed partner

"Ohayou kaa-san... Kuromaru"

"Hey pup" greet Tsume and Kuromaru back

"Hmm... Kiba still not wake up yet?" Hana ask while take a sit

"Yeah... that little runt sure take his time, Kuromaru go wake him" Kuromaru get up and go to Kiba's room, as Tsume place their breakfast she cannot help but ask "but seriously though both of you come home rather late, don't tell me your team is too much for you?"

"Yeah they do, especially Uzumaki twin" Hana replied while eating her food

"Akiko-chan and Naruto-kun? So they decide to prank you huh?" ask Tsume and got nod from her daughter

"Yeah... first Naruto trap me with some kind tornado that made of a feather making me laugh to the dead, second Akiko throw some kind of chili pepper fog at me and last they trap me inside a freaking labyrinth" explain Hana and got laugh from Tsume

"Bwahahaha... they seriously took after their mother, if she still alive I'm sure she will so proud with them..." Tsume said with sad look on her face, this action of course pick Hana interest

"You know their mother? Why don't you tell me?"

"Yeah, I know her pretty well... Tomboy, fierce, and like to prank other people. To tell the truth I want adopt them, both of them remind me so much with their mother..." Tsume reply while trying holding back her tears

"Kaa-san?" Hana ask in worried

"Ahh... Enough with sappy subject, so can you tell me your other student?" Tsume trying changing the subject

"Oh yes, Ami Kurogane... At first when I read her academy report I thought she had same fan girls problem like the other girls, but after 2 days ago I saw her as fellow Kunoichi who determine to become best one, as for Uzumaki's twin... They totally different from academy report, they much calm although they still had fiery temper, they also had some kind talent when it come Jutsu, if what Shino-san and Hinata-san said is true they had ton of original jutsu their own" Hana told her mother

"*snort* the dobe had talent? Seriously Hana-nee you must be joking right? All jutsu that they use is only for a coward!" Kiba said as he walking into dining room

"KIBA! Don't ever talk someone else creativity like that" Hana scold him, meanwhile Tsume just sat there and thinking about Hana explanation

' _Original Jutsu? They_ _are_ _really your_ _pup_ _Kushi-chan... I just wish you can saw the_ _m_ _... you must be so proud of them right now._ _Ami too, her_ _determination_ _just like you Kyoko-chan,_ _I_ _hope both of you can forgive this old bitch for not stand to your_ _pup_ _'_ Tsume thought with smile as she remembering her red haired tomboy and another purple haired genius from her genin time, she's not realize single tears flow on her cheek

"Kaa-san? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Kiba ask

"Hu-huh? No, Nothing you need worried about runt" said Tsume giving her children her famous feral grin and nudging Kiba head, Kiba try to escape while thinking that his mother just being weird again, Hana not convinced but decide not to pry her mother

Therefore, the Inuzuka families doing their morning ritual with lot of laugh or bark just as they usually do. Tsume also asking Kiba about his teammate but Kiba always going on and on about Hinata, of course Tsume found it annoying since she knew Hinata is not the right girl for him don't get it wrong she like the girl but she knew that Hinata doesn't like Kiba. She concern it will affect his team teamwork, as she don't want any of her pup die from lack of teamwork, she can only hope Kiba realize that and change his behavior

After breakfast Hana bit farewell to Tsume and Kiba then pick Haimaru Sankyōdai go to their team for first training

Training ground 12

When Hana and her canine partner reach the training ground they saw Akiko, Naruto and Ami is already there and do some warm-up

"Ohayou mina" Hana greet them

"Ohayou Hana-sensei, Haimaru-sensei" they greeted back and got tackle from Haimaru Sankyōdai before they lick Akiko, Naruto and Ami face

"*Chuckle* it seem they like being called sensei"

"Well what do you expect sensei? I mean they are your partner after all so they also our sensei" Akiko stated and got another lick from one of Haimaru

"Well if you say so, anyway i see all of you already here and even start warm up, that's great... Now i will schedule our training method. Monday and Tuesday morning we will have chakra control practice, Wednesday and Thursday morning we will have ninjutsu practice, and Friday and Saturday morning we will looking for or specialty other than stealth, for taijutsu and mission we will do that every day after our morning practice, and Sunday is free, is that accepted?" Hana explain

"How about teamwork exercise, when we will do that?" Ami ask

"Well... Thanks to yesterday test I already know your teamwork, but we will do team exercise when we do our mission" Hana answered and got nod from her team "Now since all of you already take some warm-up let's begin with tree climbing exercise"

"We already know that Hana-sensei" Akiko claimed

"Really… Tree climbing with only your feet?"

"Yes" to prove this Naruto, Akiko and Ami walk to the tree and start walk upward with their foot and Hana raise her eyebrow from this as if asking for explanation

"We learned this from Hinata-chan and Shino-kun two week ago" said Akiko

"I see... How about water surface walking?" Hana ask

"We can do that? We don't know about that" Akiko replied

"Then what are you guys waiting for let's go to nearby stream and start the lesson" said Hana while walking into nearby stream

When they reach the stream Hana turn into her team and explain "Alright here we are, now the principal water surface walking exercise is same as tree climbing exercise, the different is you constantly send your chakra to your foot and create a platform so you can standing on water surface, and that's is the goal of this exercise, any question?"

"Ano… can you show us how is done?" Ami ask

"Sure" then Hana start walking into the stream and standing on the water making her student looking at her in awe

"Okay that's enough all of you we don't have all time, now do the exercise!" Hana ordered them

With nod her student start do the water walking surface exercise, Hana watching them and pointed how to do it, after couple of hour failure Hana recall them to stop so they can start taijutsu training and each of them attacking her until noon before they take a break

After delicious lunch provide by Akiko and Ami, team 11 start walking into Hokage tower for their mission, Naruto and Akiko are so excited with this since he think it will be a cool mission, Hana can only giggling imagine when they knew the mission was

Sometime later

"This is Kitsune, I'm on north site, target is not here" said a blonde boy

"Megitsune here, target not around market district" said a blonde girl

"Nasu {Eggplant in Japanese} in position… Permission to change code name Inu-taicho…" said an irritated purple haired girl

"Negative Nasu… it's easy call the other with this" said a feral woman with smirk and got snicker from the boy and the other girl

"Oh come on! How the hell I got vegetable codename when all of you got Animal for codename!?"

"Well it because- this kitsune, I saw the target, she run in your position megitsune"

"Nasu go and help megitsune, Kitsune trail the target from behind we will corner her" command the feral woman

"HAI!"

When Hana said they will do some mission team 11 did not expected that the _'mission'_ is just some chorus in the village, they already done painting civilian house, walking Inuzuka dog, and weeding the Yamanaka garden

And right now his team is serching for the infamous daimyo cat, the bane of all genin in Konoha, the devil with four leg, Tora! {Okay that's kinda weird intro, why am i doing this again? *suddenly Tora come out and start scratch the author* Ow... Ow... I remember now, Ow... Just go back to story *Threw Tora to the story*}

Naruto following Tora from behind and directed her into Akiko location, Ami is already near Akiko place ready to help Akiko if the thing start ugly since Tora infamous reputation, while Akiko is picking up some seal tag from her kunai pocket and do some hand seal ready for Tora is she come after her, not long after that she saw Tora holding something with her teeth Akiko quickly unseal her tag and exclaim "Ninpō: Kyattonippu no rakuen (Ninja art: Catnip Paradise)" before sending a lot catnip into Tora, and she start to shake her head and rolling over and over again making her drop something from her mouth

Ami quickly grab Tora and subdue her, "Mission complete, Tora had been captured"

"Good work team, let's go to Hokage tower" said Hana through her communicator

Before Akiko following her team she saw the thing that Tora dropped is a tiny blue hedgehog {No is not sonic the hedgehog, though it will be fun to see sonic is get caught by Tora}, picking it up she saw the wound from Tora so she brought it with her to treat the wound

Hokage Tower

"Tora had been capture sir!" said Hana with salute

"Good job team 1-" said Sandaime before his eye start bulging wide when he saw team 11 condition, he not the only one his assistant and Iruka also stare team 11 in shock state

"Ano… Hokage-sama? What's wrong?" ask Ami worried

"How?"

"Mmm… How what Hokage-jiji?" ask Naruto

"How in the hell all of you don't have a scar from Tora!?" ask Sandaime hokage in shock

"Well… Akiko just use catnip to make her drunk then Ami subdue her" explain Naruto

Iruka, Sandaime and the other assistant start banging their head on the desk while muttering "Baka… Baka…" making member team 11 sweat dropped when saw this

Later on team 11 learned why Tora always run away

' _Man… no wonder Tora always escaped…'_ thought Naruto

' _I also escaping if I were Tora…'_ thought Ami

While Akiko asking Hana to treat the blue hedgehog for her, Hana accept it since is her job as veterinarian, and said to Akiko that she can pick the hedgehog after Hana healing it

Couple of day later

Training ground 13

Team 11, Hinata, and Shino once again on training ground 13 for their regular training, they usually do this on Sunday when their team had day off, Shino and Hinata also meet with the blue hedgehog that being saved from Tora, right now they in the middle of spar between Akiko, Ami, and Hinata while Shino and Naruto playing a Shogi game, and the blue hedgehog is sleeping on the side line.

Suddenly the blue hedgehog perk up and start running into the wood, of course this action gain attention to Hinata who use Byakugan

"Akiko-chan, your blue hedgehog is running into the wood!" said Hinata

"Damn it, her wound still not fully healed yet… I'll get her" said Akiko as she start running following the blue hedgehog, Naruto and the other also following Akiko since they afraid she getting lost

30 minute later, Akiko & Company standing in front of cave deep inside training ground 13

"Are you sure she went here Akiko?" ask Ami

"Yeah! I'm positive, I don't know why but she always stop for 5 minute and look behind and when she saw me she start running again, is like she waiting for me" explain Akiko, "Well if you guys want to go back I will not holding you guys"

"No, we will do this together, you are my sister and I will be damn if something happen to you" said Naruto

"Yes what Naruto said, we will do this together" said Hinata firmly

"Thanks guys"

So Akiko and the other going inside the cave and since the cave is totally black out, Ami and Hinata with their fire manipulation create a torch

1 hour later

"Man, this place sure creepy" said Naruto

"Indeed" said Shino in monotone

"Shino… How many times I said so you can stop talk in monotone, is kind a creepy especially in place like this…" said Naruto while looking at Shino, when Naruto do this however he accidentally step on the trap

*Click*

"Huh? What was that?" said Naruto confused, Hinata also confused before use byakugan to looking around

"I don't kno- everyone duck!" Hinata shouted as she tackle Naruto to the floor, and everyone also ducking missing a giant spike that suddenly came up from the wall right beside them

"What the hell!?" yelled Ami

"It's seem this place is full with trap… Let's proceed with careful right now" said Shino calmly

"Really… Shino… how the hell you so calm in this situation" said Naruto deadpan

Deep inside cave

"Ara… Intruder? No matter, they also had same treatment as another intruder…" said a mysterious woman figure before run through some hand seal and slammed its hand on the ground "Let's see are they can defeat them, right Matsu…" behind the mysterious figure stand another woman figure

Back at Akiko & co

Akiko and the other walking through the cave with cautious suddenly the they feel that they entered dark hour

"Nani!? Dark hour!? Right now!?" said Ami in panic

"Calm down Ami" Hinata said

"Hmm… this will make thing harder than before" said Shino

The 5 genin start walking through the cave carefully, not long after that they greeted by group of shadow that look alike a blue bat but their jaw is wide open showing their sharp teeth, their leg made of scythe, on their chest written in roman number for nine, they start screeching at Naruto and the other making them drop on the knee from ultrasonic voice and close their ears. But the bat still not done yet after the screeching they start use their leg to attack Naruto and the gang, of course Naruto and the other is busy with closing their ears so they had a hard time for dodging the attack, Ami and Shino who slightly slow from the other got a lot scratch damage from the bat, luckily none of those attack is life threatening

"Kuso… they use their ultrasonic to distract us" Naruto said with pain

"Yes, they are… but this not enough to defeat Aburame like me…" Shino said calmly

"What do you mean with that Shino-kun?" Akiko asked

"Is hard to explain right now, I better show you what I mean…" Shino said while let some of his Kikaichū and mentally ordered them to create their own ultrasonic to block the enemy attack

"Sugoi…" Akiko said in awe

"Is not done yet, Akiko-chan… Ike Magoichi! Mazionga!" Shino said while flick his card, Magoichi came out and point his gun at the enemy before shoot a medium thunderbolt at them, fried the bat in instant

"Good job Shino!" Naruto praise with thumb up

"We cannot relaxed yet Naruto-san, this area still full with trap and shadow, we must be careful for now on" said Shino, the other nod at that statement

And so Naruto and the gang start walking deeper at the cave, they encounter a lot of bat enemy and Shino will use his kikaichū to counter their high pitch voice attack and the other will use their persona to attack the enemy

They smoothly going through the cave until...

"Yosh… if this keep up we can reach deeper area with ease" Naruto said with grin

*Click*

"Huh?" Naruto said while looking at his feet and found out that he stepping on another trap, the other looking at him with wide eyes, cold sweat start running at their body

"Oooppsss…" Naruto said sweating a lot

"We-well, we should run before-"Akiko said taking step forward only to hear

*Click*

Making Akiko and the other sweating a lot, Hinata saw Shino is about to step into another trap so she tried to walking into Shino to stop him but she missed another trap switch on front of her, and she also step on it

*Click*

Ami and Shino also tried to stop each other when they saw that each other is about stepping on trap switch making them step on it too

*Click*

*Click*

Now everyone sweating heavily at this, gulping they looking at each other before nodding and start running, at same times wall beside them start to getting close, from hole on each wall sprung a death spike trap, after they escaped the wall, floor beneath them sprung another spike with medium speed and the trap pattern also change time to time making them hard to evade, Akiko, Hinata and Naruto is quite easy evading them, but Ami and Shino had a hard time to evading them, the worst thing is the bat enemy also chasing them, Shino had to divide between sent his Kikaichū to block the enemy attack and evading the trap, while the other had hard time to concentrate for summon their persona from the trap so they only use their weapon, but since the bat is flying so they can only use their Kunai or Shuriken at them

"Kuso… If this keep up we will ran out of Kunai or Shuriken, Hinata scan the area find anything to escape this place!" Akiko ordered Hinata, Hinata immediately nod and use her byakugan to looking escape routine

"There is a lake 50 meter to our left!" said Hinata

With nod the other start running to the lake that Hinata mention it and quickly took a dive in to the water to evade the bat enemy and spike trap, Akiko and the other start swimming through the lake unaware some strange fish approach them, until they felt something stabbing them, looking back they saw group of shark with fin made from sword while their face covered with mask and big drill in front of the mask there also roman number for VII on the mask

The shark start attacking them, but fortunately Naruto and the other can evade them even though their speed is getting sloppy inside the water, Shino saw some of the shark just swimming around them before they open their mouth and shoot shard of ice at them making Shino eyes wide open, before he can alert the other the shard of ice reach them first making Shino and the other gasp in pain but they held it since they can afford to swallow some water

" _Shit, we cannot attack, since is hard to concentrate in this water, I don't have choice but use that jutsu'_ thought Akiko while doing some hand seal

' _Suiton: Noa no Kiseki (Water release: Miracle of Noah)!'_ thought Akiko before she clap her hand, at first nothing happen but suddenly the water start to split up and create a huge gap between the lake

"What the!?" Ami shouted in surprised as they drop to the bottom of lake

"Sugoi!" Hinata said in awe

"What kind of jutsu this is!?" Shino said in surprised as he directed his face at Akiko, only to found out that she drop on the knee panting slightly

"BAKA! AKIKO WHY THE HELL YOU USE THIS JUSTU!?" yelled Naruto as he came closer to Akiko

"What are you talking about Naruto-kun?" Hinata ask

"This damn jutsu is costing almost all of her chakra!" Naruto said as he help his sister to get up, the other is stupefied at that statement

"What the hell!? What kind of justu that is!?" Ami yelled in surprised

"Suiton: Noa no Kiseki, is the name of this jutsu, the idea of this jutsu is from one of book that she read, in that book Noah, the main protagonist split the entire sea so he and his follower can escaping the tyrant from their original home" Naruto explain as he start carried his sister piggy back ride

"We must hurry and get out from here, Hinata where the near exit is?" Naruto ask, Hinata quickly use her bloodline limit to search exit path but before she can looking around the group of shark and some of bat start to attacking them with combination of Garu and screeching attack for the bat enemy and Bufu basedattack from the shark

"I don't had time for this, Musashi Magarula!" yelled Naruto as he headbutt tarot card in front of him and summoning Musashi who quickly use his wind magic created wind shaped into drill to attack the shark

"Shoot them down Magoichi!" Shino also flick his card to summon Magochi and use Mazionga to attack the bat enemy and successfully fried the bat

Hinata and Ami nodded at same time before the crushed their respective tarot card

"Burn them Hojo Masako!" Ami yelled

"Incinerate them Oichi!" Hinata said quietly

Hojo and Oichi came out and combine their Maragion to create a massive fire stream at bat enemy succeeded burn the enemy to ashes

As the enemy gone Hinata lead her companies to the nearby exit near the lake but before they reach the exit suddenly a giant shard of ice came down and blocking the exit

"What the!" Naruto said in surprised as he twirl around at the lake that still split apart and saw a shadowed figure still swimming around when he saw this he quickly summon Musashi to attack the enemy with Garula, but the enemy is evading them with ease, and even the enemy countering the attack with another giant shard of ice at Musashi who also dodge the attack

Ami and HInata tried to melt ice shard that blocking the path, Shino help Naruto fighting the enemy by shooting some thunderbolt at the enemy, but the enemy easily defect the thunderbolt by sent ice shard on it, getting frustrated Naruto put his sister down before change his persona and said "Dry the lake Diao-chan"

Diao-chan use her Maragion magic to dry the lake so Shino and Naruto wil be easy to attacking the enemy, sure is need some times to dried the lake but is worth it since enemy will don't have a place to swim anymore so it will be easy to deal the enemy that is what Shino and Naruto thought, but before Diao-chan can use her magic the enemy swim to the surface leaving the lake and allowed everyone to saw her form

Her form is look like a mermaid, she has a blue-grey fish tail ending in two large fins. On her human part body she had light skin color and wearing a short sleeveless tunic decorated with many flower motifs, which has revealing openings on the sides and front, exposing much of her chest. These openings are held closed by a large, dark obi, which has a thin red rope tied around it, sporting a wide closing ribbon on the back. What also closes the openings of this armor is a lighter and smaller white belt, which is wrapped around a pink, flower-patterned cloth circling her waist on the back and the sides., she has deep long red hair and pure red eyes, as well as blue small fins in the place of ears, she held a spear on her right hand with ease {I always wondering why on persona game never had a mermaid persona, so I thought it will be nice if I use mermaid type persona in this story, ah yes her armor is same as Erza scarlet Robe of Yūen armor from Fairy Tail Anime version} but the most astonish for Naruto and Shino is the enemy is floating and swimming through the sky with ease

"What the hell!?" Naruto yelled in surprised

"How!?" Shino said in surprised as he tried to thinking for logical explanation for this

The enemy swung her weapon and create a barrage of ice shard, Naruto react with asking his persona to use her fire magic at the barrage of ice, both of attack collide each other and create a massive steam that cover entire area, Naruto and Shino is on their guard with their weapon already drawn out, when the steam gone they saw the enemy is gone

Shino and Naruto looking around for the enemy when they saw nothing strange around they relaxed a little, suddenly the enemy emerge from ground below them and attacking them with Cleave forcing Shino and Naruto to duck evading the attack before countering with their sword, only for the enemy dive again on the solid ground, gritting their teeth Naruto and Shino once again getting into their stance and ready for another attack from below, once again the enemy emerge from ground and swung her spear at them but Naruto parry with her sword and Shino tried to slashing her with one of his sword only for her rise her hand and catch Shino sword before tossing him aside before shooting some ice shard at him, fortunately Shino quickly summon Magoichi countering her attack

Naruto tried push his sword further and even summon Musashi with his left hand for helping him but their opponent only stand still from their attack, then she aimed her hand at them ready to shooting some ice shard to them only being force to dive once again completely evading fire magic from Hinata who already done melting the blockade while Ami stood defensive at front of Akiko, HInata quickly use her byakugan to detect the enemy, while Byakugan only gave them large dome of sight not perfect sphere and lot of them directly at the sky not the ground but this weakness can be covered by moving user head around so the blind site also covered

Hinata saw the enemy is swim behind Naruto and warn him about it

"Naruto-kun behind you!" Hinata shout at him, Naruto immediately jump aside completely evade the enemy attack, and countering her with his sword and tear some of her kimono, the enemy immediately dove again on the ground ready for another attack

Hinata once again use her byakugan and regroup with Naruto and Shino backing each other, the enemy once again tried to attack them from below but Hinata saw this and warn the other about it, when the enemy emerge from below she receive a thunderbolt attack from Magoichi, cried in pain soon heard from behind the exit path making them wondered who is that, but they still stand on their stance, the enemy quickly dove again ready for another attack

Deep inside cave

"How can they detect her?" mused the mysterious figure "They not ordinary intruder… it seem I must getting more serious from before…." She said as she getting up and pick her weapon ready to fight the Naruto and the gang

Back at Naruto and the other

"Above us!" Hinata yelled as she summon Oichi and sent Agilao at the enemy, who indeed coming from ceiling, when she saw the fire she immediately dive again at the ceiling and swimming around to evade the attack

Hinata use her byakugan again tried looking at the enemy, but the enemy disappear for second before she came back but there is two identical enemy and swim into different area

"What!? How!?" Hinata said in surprised

"Hinata what's wrong?" asked Naruto

"The enemy… she split up into two!" Hinata replied still shocked

"Wha? How?" Naruto manage to said before he avoid some ice shard from the enemy before summon Daio-chan to attack the enemy, but the enemy just dive in the ceiling

Meanwhile the other enemy swimming in high speed and attack Shino from behind, fortunately her attack is being blocked by Magoichi, turning around Shino said in monotone voice "Magoichi Zionga!"

Magoichi use one hand to grip the enemy spear before using the other hand to aiming his pistol at the enemy and shoot a medium size of thunderbolt on the enemy, the enemy quickly use her fish tail to slapping Magoichi body making him lose his aim and completely missing his target despite the distance between them, after that she once again took dive at the floor and gone from Shino sight

"Tch… they making this getting harder than before" Naruto said annoyed, he then looking at his sister and saw her sister manage to stand with little efforts before focusing on the enemy

One of the enemy came out and engage close combat with Naruto and Hinata. Shino immediately came closer and helping his friend but the enemy simply holding against them easily before she swim back, this action confused trio a little until Hinata saw the other enemy is shooting some ice shard at them forcing them to summon their persona to defend them self against ice shard, this action is let the enemy who before engage close combat to coming again and stabbing them with her spear and manage to scratching Hinata a little

When Naruto saw this he immediately stand close to Hinata and tried to defend her, but before he can defended Hinata he saw someone coming from the escape route that Hinata pointing at, the figure is a woman with fiery red hair and tied into single ponytail, she wearing a white t-shirt covered by green dress, she also had a katana on her right hand, she wear a blank white ANBU mask, the mermaid is swimming at her and stand beside her

' _Who is she? It seem she the one who summon the mermaid… wait so the mermaid is persona!?'_ Naruto thought, the other also had similar thought

Inside Naruto and Akiko mind

" **How the hell is she in here!? And how she got persona!"** Kurama said it aloud, shaking her head she tried to telling her vessels about the mysterious woman, sadly Naruto and Akiko not listening her voice

Back to Naruto and Co

"Get away from here or I will kill you" said mysterious woman with killing intent

"Wha? Look lady we just coming in here to picking up our pet" said Naruto

"Nice try… I had hear lot of excuse like that, sorry young man you must try better lies to get me" She said with her hand on the hip

"But that's the-"Before Naruto finish his sentence he forcing to evade a slash that coming from mysterious woman who suddenly appear before him

' _Fast'_ Naruto thought in awe, quickly shaking his head he concentrate at the enemy in front of him, channeling his wind chakra to his sword he then engage into sword battle with his opponent

Shino and Hinata tried to help him but the enemy persona appear in front of them forcing them to battle with her, they tried to summon their persona but the enemy is to fast so they can only defend themselves from her attack, one of her attack success stabbing at Shino but he disappear into swarm of Kikaichū

"Ninpou: Mushi Bunshin no Jutsu" Shino said with monotone as he appear far from the enemy persona, he use this opportunity to summon his persona

"Magoichi Zionga!"

"Matsu Bufula!" shout mysterious woman

The mermaid comply and use her ice magic to defend herself from Magoichi thunder attack, when the enemy distracted Hinata use this momentum to attack the enemy

"How about this! Oichi Agilao!"

Oichi appear and use her fire magic to attack the mermaid, the mermaid took dive and completely evading the enemy attack, Matsu immediately appear in front of Oichi and swung her sprear at her, Oichi use her machete to block the spear but this is what Matsu want as her other hand open and shooting ice shard at Oichi who don't had time to react so she got damage from the ice shard making Hinata scream from the pain

"HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto scream, he tried to go to HInata but the mysterious woman blocking his path

"Get lost!" Naruto shout at her as he summon Musashi to helping him attacking the mysterious woman

But the mysterious woman easily defending against them, in fact she even pushing Naruto and Musashi into the corner, getting frustrated Naruto asking Musashi to use his wind attack to create a dust cloud so he can helping his friend, Musashi comply but even with the dust cloud the mysterious woman so easily detect them and once again forcing them into the corner

' _Shit'_ Naruto thought, before he can thinking how to escape the blue hedgehog that Naruto and the other looking for coming back and attacking the mysterious woman

"What the!?" mysterious woman said before evading the blue hedgehog

"Stay away from them!" shouted the blue hedgehog surprising Naruto and the other "They helping me from diabolical four leg named Tora!"

The mysterious woman just looking around at the genin, it seem she lowered her weapon allowing Naruto to relaxing a bit, but before he can speak the mysterious woman use her fist slamming into Naruto gut shocking the other

"Like I believe that shit!" she said coldly, then she use back of her back of the sword for bat and slamming it into the blue hedgehog knocking her aside, turning into Naruto, she raise her sword ready to finishing him, before she can swing her sword Hinata shout making her stop

"NARUTO-KUN!"

"Naruto… your name Naruto?" ask the mysterious woman

"*Cough* Ye-yeah what's about that huh you bitch!" Naruto answering her, before he can react the woman suddenly hugging him with all of her strength

"Naruto-kun… my little fishcake…" she sobbing as she hug her

"What are you talking abou-"Naruto manage to said before he heard Kurama voice

" **Naruto! Akiko! Oi Naruto! Oi Akiko! Can you hear me! She is your fucking mother stop attacking her, Boke** {Idiot} **!"**

His eyes widening at that sentences "Ka-kaa-san" he manage to said

Akiko and the other eyes widening at that statement and looking at the read haired woman as she remove her blank ANBU mask, showing her face who indeed Kushina Uzumaki, she nooded at him as she continue crying at her son, Naruto immediately hugging her back and crying with her

 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**

 **Well that** **'** **s all for now, please the comment and review**

 **It's kind a different than the originally I want but when I write the original Is so hard to write D-rank mission on detail so I changing it in to this, hope you like it, is not my best but thanks for reading it**

 **Persona corner:**

 **Mochizuki Chiyome – The Fool Arcana (Akiko)**

 **Specialist on Ice attribute, Resist: Ice type attack, weak: electricity attack**

 **Mayamoto Musashi – The Fool Arcana (Naruto)**

 **Specialist on Wind attribute, resist: wind type attack, weak: electricity attack**

 **Diao** **-c** **han – The Lover Arcana (Naruto)**

 **Specialist on Fire attribute, block: Fire type attack, resist: Ice type attack, weak: Dark attack**

 **Kurama – The Judgement Arcana (Naruto and Akiko)**

 **Specialist on Fire and Dark attribute, Reflect: Fire, Dark and Wind**

 **Oichi – The Moon Arcana (Hinata)**

 **Specialist on Fire Attribute, Absorb: Fire type attack, reflect: Electricity, weak: Ice type attack**

 **Magoichi Saika – The Hierophant Arcana (Shino)**

 **Specialist on Ice attribute, reflect: Ice type attack, absorb: wind, weak: fire attack**

 **H** **ō** **j** **ō** **Masako – The High Priestess Arcana (Ami)**

 **Specialist on Fire attribute, resist: dark and ice type attack, weak: wind attack**

 **Matsu** **– The Chariot (Kushina)**

 **Specialist on Ice Attribute, Block: wind and ice, Resist: Physical**

 **OC Jutsu or spell or attack technique**

 **Suiton: Noa no Kiseki**

 **Akiko use this jutsu to split the lake or sea at half, but this jutsu will drain almost all of her chakra alone but this chakra is not included Kurama chakra**

 **Jikai Kushina Story**


End file.
